The Web of Comfort
by MaisieW
Summary: [Traduction de sherlock221Bismymuse] Inspiré par le sentiment que Mycroft a une mauvaise affaire alors que tout ce qu'il fait c'est faire attention à Sherlock! Molly apprend à mieux connaître Mycroft et se demande si elle connaissait vraiment Sherlock.
1. Chapitre 1

Hi guys !

Me revoilà avec **une traduction de la fiction de sherlock221Bismymuse.** Cette fiction ne se trouve pas sur comme à mon habitude mais sur **Archive of Our Own,** fiction originale que vous pouvez trouver sur le lien qui suit : archive of ourown works / 14409657 (enlevez les espaces)Comme beaucoup finisse par le comprendre je suis absolument fan de Mark Gatiss et notamment de son jeu d'acteur... Bref je recommence encore une fois avec mes avertissements que plus personne ne doit vraiment lire...

Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et que je la traduis avec l'accord de l'auteur.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas non plus.

Ceci est une fiction Mollcroft. Je ne ferais pas de traduction mot à mot parce qu'entre nous si je le faisais ça ne voudrait plus rien dire. Je vais donc égoïstement me permettre d'éviter les répétitions.

Je posterai cette traduction sur , Archive of our Own et Wattpad.

Si par hasard vous avez connaissance d'un plagiat de cette histoire merci de me le signaler rapidement que je mette les points sur les i direct ;)

Merci d'avance de lire et de suivre cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ou des petits votes pour me dire si la traduction vous convient (ou non).

Bisous xx

S.

 **############**

 _ **Grosse précision de début que j'espère tout le monde lira :**_ **tout d'abord merci de lire cette fiction. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer autant que moi !**

 **ATTENTION je ne sais pas si vous connaissez Archive of Our Own mais à chaque début de chapitre il y a un résumé du chapitre qui est fait...** _ **Ce résumé je ne compte pas le faire**_ **. Pourquoi ? Parce que je trouve que ça spoil beaucoup d'éléments du chapitre (généralité que j'ai observé à force de lire sur ce site).** _ **Cependant VOTRE avis compte**_ **... Si vous voulez vraiment que je mette les résumés de début de chapitre je le ferai avec plaisir !**

 **Merci de votre patience, j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir ennuyé... L'histoire peut commencer !**

 **############**

 **Janvier**

Bien que la surveillance du Dr. Margaret (Molly) Hooper ait été discrète depuis quelques années. Mycroft n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à elle, n'allant pas au-delà de la reconnaissance de son évidente intelligence, de ses hautes compétences, de son utilité dans les affaires de Sherlock et du fâcheux engagement émotionnel qu'elle avait pour son petit frère. Il avait également observé son frère afin de pouvoir maîtriser ses émotions dès le début, mais il ne semblait pas en avoir peur.

Puis vint la catastrophe avec Jim Moriarty. Le fait qu'il ait été le petit ami du Dr. Hooper quelques semaines avant que l'enfer ne se déchaine avait fait augmenter son niveau de surveillance. Bien sûr, il n'avait aucun doute qu'elle n'était impliquée en aucune façon mais cela l'avait intrigué que le génie maléfique l'ait choisie comme sa porte d'entrée dans la vie de Sherlock.

Savait-il quelque chose que Mycroft avait manqué ? Il observait même plus attentivement son petit frère maintenant pour voir s'il y avait des indices, mais il semblait n'y avoir rien d'évident alors que le Dr. Hooper semblait toujours nourrir des sentiments pour Sherlock. Et si Mycroft ne le connaissait pas mieux, Sherlock semblait s'investir davantage sur le plan émotionnel avec John mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse identifier spécifiquement et il se disait qu'être colocataires aussi bien que collègues avait évidemment créé une sorte d'attachement.

Puis vint La Chute et le Dr. Hooper fut tout d'un coup littéralement dans l'œil de la tempête. Des 13 scénarios possible qu'il avait travaillé avec Sherlock, deux d'entre eux avait besoin d'elle. Lazarus et Lucifer. Sherlock avait une foi inébranlable en sa capacité d'exécuter les deux parfaitement. Mycroft l'avait observée d'encore plus près mais ne voyait toujours pas dans ses yeux un attachement émotionnel au-delà du grand respect pour son professionnalisme et une foi infinie en sa loyauté. Lui-même avait été impressionné par sa détermination à aider Sherlock malgré qu'elle comprenne le prix énorme qu'elle aurait à payer : non seulement concernant son job mais aussi sa carrière, sans parler des conséquences émotionnelles et de la perte potentielle d'amis.

Après que Sherlock soit parti de leur rendez-vous cette nuit, Mycroft se pencha et demanda à voix basse :

\- Dr Hooper...

\- Je crois que vous pouvez m'appeler Molly maintenant, dit-elle doucement sans le regarder directement.

Mycroft s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- Molly, dit-il. J'étais assez égoïste pour ne pas en parler devant Sherlock parce que je pense que même si ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques à ton égard, il ne voudrait pas que tu sois blessée.

Molly lui jeta un regard sévère mais elle ne vit pas l'habituelle expression calculatrice et moqueuse, celle qu'elle avait vu dans ses yeux quand il avait parlé de Sherlock un peu plus tôt. Il montrait en fait une lueur de sympathie et de compréhension. Elle détourna à nouveau le regard. Ses sentiments pour Sherlock étaient si évident que même les vigiles de St Bart pouvaient les voir sur son visage. Bien sûr Mycroft savait. Elle ne dit rien.

\- Molly, dit à nouveau Mycroft. Maintenant que nous sommes seuls, je veux te rappeler qu'au-delà de ton job et de ta carrière, que je ferai de mon mieux pour sauver, ta vie est aussi réellement en danger si tu acceptes... Encore une fois, je ferai de mon mieux pour te protéger mais tu as vu de quoi Moriarty est capable.

Molly hocha simplement la tête, lui faisant face mais détournant toujours le regard. Elle savait dans quoi elle avait mis les pieds, il n'y avait pas une vie, pas un monde dans lequel elle pourrait ne pas aider Sherlock. Son expression devait l'avoir dit clairement et Mycroft hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- Merci, dit-il. Mon frère est chanceux de t'avoir et je suis désolé que tu ne puisses que donner et ne pas recevoir tu sais, les émotions sont dangereuses pour les gens comme lui et moi. Tous les cœurs sont brisés. La solitude nous protège.

A ces mots, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Vraiment ? Sembla-t-elle dire. _Préfèrerais-tu que je me précipite pour sauver ma petite vie et que je laisse ton frère seul ? Est -ce que ça le protégerait ?_ Mais elle ne dit rien et cette fois Mycroft eut la grâce de détourner le regard.

\- Si je peux ajouter à ce fardeau une faveur de plus, dit-il en regardant la poignée de son parapluie. Nous devrons peut-être cacher Sherlock dans ton appartement, au moins jusqu'à la fin des funérailles et nous pourrons le faire sortir du pays. Est-ce quelque chose que tu peux faire ?

\- Bien sûr, dit immédiatement Molly.

Mycroft hocha la tête à nouveau et se leva, s'appuyant sur son parapluie. Alors qu'il partait ses traits montrèrent une expression qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir. Il se sentait mélancolique. Sherlock n'était-il pas plus fort parce que Molly était prête à le soutenir ? Qui la solitude protégeait-elle vraiment ?

Mycroft rentra chez lui et soupa puis alla chercher son livre pour aller se coucher. De la même manière que Sherlock aimait les abeilles, Mycroft aimait les araignées. Il prit un sorbet à l'orange et lu _Le Compendium des Faits Intrigants sur les Araignées_ : _si tu n'es pas fan des araignées, tu es loin de la maison. Mais avant de t'écraser sur une autre toile d'araignée, rappelle-toi ceci : par rapport au poids, la résistance d'une toile d'araignée rivalise avec l'acier et le Kevlar, le matériau utilisé pour fabriquer les gilets pare-balles_.

 **############**

 **Et voilà un nouveau début ! Niveau tutoiement/ vouvoiement j'ai toujours le même problème alors je donne encore l'info pour ceux qui découvre : je pars du principe que quand ils disent « appelez-moi [prénom] » ça équivaut à dire « tu ».**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_Remarque de l'auteur_** **: Les mois ont été choisi arbitrairement. Je me suis dit qu'il était plus facile de commencer en janvier et de continuer...**

 **Février**

La Chute avait été programmé avec une précision parfaite et Molly fit l'autopsie du corps et tous les papiers qui suivirent.

Sherlock était maintenant à son appartement.

Après être rentrée, elle découvrit qu'il était encore en état de choc et toujours couvert de son (vieux) sang. Elle lui fit prendre une douche, elle nettoya ses blessures et égratignures avec une infinie douceur, lui donnant de la nourriture et des médicaments puis s'assit sur le lit en tenant sa main tremblante alors qu'il s'endormait dans sa chambre. Le canapé était trop près de la porte et le lit de sa chambre d'invité était trop petit pour lui.

Elle savait que Mycroft les surveillait et connaitrait la situation de toute façon mais elle attendit que Sherlock s'endorme, puis lui envoya un message blanc comme prévu.

Mycroft la vit aux funérailles deux jours plus tard, ses larmes étaient réelles parce que, bien sûr, le stress de toute la situation lui mettait les nerfs à vif. Voir John pleurer sur la tombe la fit presque craquer et elle partit dès qu'elle le put.

Elle rentra et vit Sherlock assit sur le canapé. Il leva les yeux vers et remarqua les larmes striant son visage. Il détourna le regard. Il voulait lui demander comment John allait mais il ne réussit pas à parler. Elle changea ses bandages et il vit que ses mains tremblaient mais il ne prononça pas un mot et elle ne lui parla pas non plus. Elle lui fit boire un peu de soupe et manger des pâtes, lui donna des médicaments pour la fièvre et à nouveau il prit sa main alors qu'il s'endormait. Puis elle s'assit sur le canapé, attentive, au bord des larmes et terrifiée, jusqu'à ce que finalement elle s'endorme un peu au petit matin.

Mycroft les regardait grâce aux caméras et pour la première fois de sa vie il se demanda ce que ça faisait de tenir autant à quelqu'un.

Il mangea un tiramisu et lut son livre avant de dormir : _les araignées contiennent de la vitamine K, ce qui aide à arrêter le saignement et favorise la guérison. Les anciens Grecs et Romains utilisaient les toiles d'araignées comme bandages (sans savoir pour la vitamine K !). Aujourd'hui certaines personnes mettent toujours des toiles sur leurs blessures._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Sherlock partit le lendemain, bien avant l'aube.

Molly le serra dans ses bras et pleura un peu et il la laissa faire parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne le reverrait peut-être jamais et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui enlever ça. John était en vie ! Lestrade et Mrs Hudson étaient en vie parce que cette femme courageuse et gentille l'avait vu, lui avait demandé de quoi il avait besoin et lui avait tout donné à la perfection.

Alors qu'elle le libérait, il se pencha et lui embrassa timidement la joue.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier Molly. Sois prudente, dit-il et il partit.

Molly s'assit sur le sol et sanglota jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de larmes. Puis elle mangea du gâteau au chocolat qu'elle avait cuisiné quelques jours plus tôt et s'endormit sur le canapé comme si dormir dans le lit était une sorte de trahison envers l'homme qui ne pourrait pas dormir confortablement pendant Dieu seul savait quand.

Mycroft regarda la vidéo de surveillance tard cette nuit, une fois que son petit frère eut atteint sa nouvelle planque en dehors du pays. Il envoya un texte blanc à Molly comme il était convenu. Il avait réussi à ce qu'elle garde son job et avait une surveillance discrète 24 heures sur 24 autour de son domicile, de son lieu de travail et de ses trajets.

Il lui avait offert de l'argent qu'elle avait refusé. Très en colère.

\- Il est mon ami Mycroft. Je tiens à lui. Je l'ai aussi fait pour sauver John, Greg et Mrs Hudson. Tu ne peux pas mettre un prix sur ça. N'essaie plus jamais !

Il lui avait aussi offert un autre poste qu'elle avait refusé. Moins en colère mais tout aussi fermement.

\- Non merci, Mycroft. On a besoin de moi ici.

Il savait qu'elle voulait dire : si Sherlock revient un jour, il aura besoin d'elle ici. Il acquiesça simplement et ne lui demanda plus jamais.

Tout ce qu'elle lui avait demandé en retour était qu'il la tienne au courant, de temps en temps, quand il le pouvait, si Sherlock état sain et sauf. Et que si quelque chose lui arrivait... Il le lui dirait aussi.

Il secoua la tête et soupira. Vraiment, les sentiments n'étaient pas un avantage.

Il mangea un pudding aux figues cette nuit tandis qu'il lisait son livre. _L'Argyronète passe toute sa vie sous l'eau – elle est la seule araignée connue à le faire. Elle peut survivre sous l'eau parce que sa toile est en forme de cloche, une toile qu'elle accroche aux plantes aquatiques. L'araignée collecte les bulles d'air et les place à l'intérieur pour en faire une large bulle. Les scientifiques ont récemment découvert que cette cloche peut aussi absorber l'oxygène dissout dans l'eau, agissant comme une sorte de branchie. Si l'araignée n'est pas très active, cet apport d'oxygène supplémentaire peut durer un jour entier._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Les aurevoirs sont toujours aussi déchirants. Petite info pour les intéressé(e)s le livre que lit Mycroft n'existe pas mais les infos qu'il contient sont vrais (en tout cas pour celles que j'ai vérifié). Alors combien de temps Mycroft va passer derrière son écran à avaler des gâteaux avant de se décider à aller voir Molly ? Les paris sont ouverts...**


	3. Chapitre 3

Mars

Molly eut une semaine de congés après La Chute. Mike avait insisté pour qu'elle prenne deux semaines mais elle avait simplement refusé.

\- Le travail, c'est là où je dois être Mike, dit-elle, j'ai besoin de rester occupée.

Et même si elle le dit doucement, Mike put entendre la détermination et la logique sous- jacente et accepta sa décision.

Elle apprit que Greg avait été suspendu en attendant l'enquête interne et ne pourrait pas venir à la morgue. Elle savait que John ne voudrait certainement pas et elle n'avait pas l'intention de tomber sur Mrs Hudson.

Elle était en sécurité avec ses morts.

C'était ceux qui n'étaient pas mort qui avaient le pouvoir de la blesser. Cette morgue et ce laboratoire étaient sa zone de confort même si à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait elle levait toujours les yeux dans l'attente et chaque fois qu'elle utilisait un microscope elle se souvenait que c'était son préféré et chaque fois qu'elle faisait du café, elle en préparait un autre – noir avec deux sucres.

Mycroft observait alors qu'elle prenait son scalpel et continuait une fois encore à sauver des vies en lisant les messages de leurs morts et en apportant aux familles ce dont ils avaient besoin – la justice ou la possibilité de tourner la page. Il regarda ses mouvements délicats, le respect qu'elle montrait aux corps et la compétences avec laquelle elle s'occupait de ses tâches. Il se souvint de quelque chose qu'ils devaient apprendre en grammaire anglaise. La douce cruauté du couteau du chirurgien. Un oxymoron.

Chaque cadavre était seul.

Mais Molly les protégeait.

Alors... Seul, qui protégeait qui exactement ?

Était-ce juste possible que... tenir à quelqu'un (il frissonna, rien qu'en pensant à ces mots), les sentiments rendent-ils vraiment les gens plus forts ?

Cette nuit Mycroft eut une petite part de carrot cake avec un glaçage à la crème tandis qu'il lisait son livre : L'arachnophobie est la peur la plus commune pour tous les hommes. Parfois, les victimes se sentent si mal qu'elles n'osent même pas regarder une photo d'une araignée ou entendre le mot mentionné. Il y a plusieurs théories sur l'origine de la peur des araignées. La plus commune est qu'elle a évolué il y a des millions d'années quand le risque d'une morsure d'araignée signifiait une mort certaine. Cependant, il est intéressant de noter que moins de personnes ont peur des serpents – même s'il y a plus de blessures et de morts causés par les serpents que par les araignées.

Avril

Un mois de plus passa et Molly alla au travail un dimanche parce qu'il y avait eu un très gros et terrible accident de voiture, elle avait un énorme retard et personne de vivant qu'elle avait l'intention de voir ce week end de toute façon. Elle avait terminé trois autopsies et alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle tous ces gens morts violement, elle eut soudain besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

Elle appela Greg comme option la plus sûre, « juste pour dire bonjour » dit-elle.

Il était toujours suspendu et devenait fou sans travail. Il sembla bourru et fatigué.

\- Salut Molls, dit-il, comment vas-tu ?

\- Ok, dit-elle. Bien, occupé, tu sais...

Et sa voix resta en suspens.

\- Tu es au travail aujourd'hui ? Tu veux aller dans un pub après ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Umm... Non, dit-elle. C'est trop bondé et bruyant. On est dimanche tu te souviens ? Tu veux prendre une tasse de thé plus tard ? Ou faisons ça demain après que j'ai fini le boulot ?

\- Ouai, bien sûr, j'adorerais. N'importe quelle excuse pour sortir de mon appartement est la bienvenue, soupira-t-il.

Molly cuisina des batônnets au fromage ce soir-là et en fit pour Greg.

Greg semblait avoir vieilli de quelques années pendant ces deux derniers mois. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris et il avait des cernes noires sous les yeux. Il serra Molly dans ses bras, se débrouilla même pour avoir un petit sourire et dit :

\- C'est bon de te voir Molls, comment tu tiens le coup ?

Et elle avait seulement hoché la tête, soudain mal à l'aise devant l'énorme mensonge qui les séparait.

Cet homme avait aussi risqué sa carrière dès la première fois où il avait cru en Sherlock. Etant donné sa relation en yo-yo avec sa femme, le travail était probablement tout ce qu'il avait.

Toutes leurs vies avaient culminé vers ce point, ce désastre, cette tragédie épique, une trajectoire inévitable même depuis que la supernova appelée Sherlock avait explosé dans leurs vies.

\- Il n'était pas un imposteur Molly, dit soudainement Greg avec véhémence, derrière sa tasse de café. Il n'aurait pas pu l'être Molly... Je le connaissais. Je l'ai vu depuis l'époque où il avait l'habitude de...

Il se tut, pas sûr qu'elle connaissait cette histoire mais il haussa les épaules et se demanda à quoi servaient ces secrets désormais.

\- La première fois que je l'ai rencontré c'était il y a dix ans quand il avait été arrêté avec d'autres junkies. Il était complètement défoncé mais même dans cet état il était plus vif que la moitié de mon équipe. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui m'a fait retourner à l'hôpital pour voir comment il allait. Il m'a retourné le geste en me démontant méchamment. M'a dit que ma femme était infidèle et que mon patron essayait de me faire transférer. Il a aussi dit que j'étais un idiot.

Greg donna un triste demi sourire à ce souvenir.

\- Je n'ai aucune idée de comment il a su ça mais il avait raison bien sûr. Sur toute la ligne. Il a ensuite dit à l'infirmière qu'elle devrait arrêter de cacher sa sœur de leur père et d'aller me voir pour dénoncer son comportement abusif. Il a dit que le médecin qui le traitait devait lui-même aller en thérapie à cause de ses idées suicidaires. Il était surexcité ce jour-là, cherchant toujours plus de personnes à mettre en pièce, mais je savais déjà qu'il pouvait faire mieux. Il pouvait devenir un homme bon. S'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il puisse utiliser ces dons pour aider les gens - non pas qu'il n'accepterait jamais de penser son travail de cette façon. Pour lui c'était seulement résoudre des puzzles. Mais il a réussi à rester clean. Plus ou moins. Mycroft a eut du mal à le garder éloigné des drogues et même à le garder en vie d'ailleurs... Il y a eu une nuit terrifiante où il a failli faire une overdose mortelle. Sans la surveillance et l'intervention rapide de Mycroft... Il frémit au souvenir de cette nuit. Sherlock a fait un autre séjour en centre de désintoxe quelques années plus tard, mais je lui ai promis que je trouverai quelque chose pour lui occuper le cerveau s'il pouvait me promettre de rester clean. Et il l'a fait... Eh bien... En général... Il n'était pas un imposteur Molly ?!

Ses yeux étaient très brillant de frustration et de larmes contenues.

\- J'ai dû l'arrêter juste pour être sûr que personne d'autre ne le ferait. J'ai juste... Je ne m'attendais pas à...

Molly avait quelques soupçons au sujet de cette histoire de drogue mais pas tous les détails. Ceci expliquait certainement les continuelles interventions que Mycroft avait dans la vie de Sherlock.

Elle assimila cette information calmement, tapota sa main et dit :

\- Oui, bien sûr Greg. On le connait n'est-ce pas ?... On le connaissait je veux dire. (Attention Molly ! Attention...). Tu as fait de ton mieux aux vues des circonstances. Tu sais ce qu'on dit à propos de croire ce que disent les journaux ? Je suis sûr que ton commissaire réalisera bientôt la vérité et tu retourneras au travail avant même de t'en rendre compte. Tu étais boxeur à l'université n'est-ce pas ? Recommence. Reste en forme Greg, la police a besoin de toi – pour te battre aux côtés des anges.

Greg pleura presque à ces mots. Il serra sa main et dit :

\- Molly tu es une très bonne amie, vraiment. Je suis désolé... Il doit vraiment te manquer aussi. Il n'était pas un cadeau... Mais il était toujours avec toi dans le laboratoire la plupart du temps... Probablement plus qu'il n'était chez lui... Et sa voix resta en suspens.

\- Oui, dit-elle doucement. Oui, il me manque, mais je suis sûre que justice sera faite un jour... C'est ce que nous faisons n'est-ce pas ? Toi et moi, Greg ? Nous faisons notre travail pour que justice soit faite. Là, prend ça, elle lui donna le paquet de batônnets de fromage. Je l'ai cuisiné pour toi. Fais-moi savoir quand tu commenceras les cours de boxe !

Greg la serra très fort dans ses bras et ils se séparèrent.

Mycroft vit les vidéos de surveillance le soir après que son travail soit fini. Il grogna quand il entendit Molly parler des anges. Quelles idées romantiques et fantaisistes avaient cette femme. Lucifer avait été un ange avant la chute et il était actuellement le Dirigeant des Enfers. Quel était l'intérêt d'être du côté des anges quand les anges eux-mêmes changeaient de camp ? Il suffisait d'un clin d'œil et ils se transformaient.

Il mangea une petite coupe de mousse au chocolat alors qu'il lisait son livre cette nuit-là : Les toiles sont utilisés pour attraper des proies, mais les araignées produisent aussi de la soie pour d'autres raisons. Les araignées qui chassent fabriquent souvent de la soie qu'elles trainent derrière elles comme un filet de sécurité tandis qu'elles marchent et traquent. D'autres araignées utilisent une soie spéciale pour créer des sacs d'œufs, ou même pour se construire un petit abri protecteur. Ce qui peut-être encore plus remarquable, c'est que certaines araignées utilisent leur soie pour capter les courants d'air et voler dans le ciel, parfois migrant sur des centaines de kilomètres.

µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ

"Les Desserts de Mycroft, 365 recettes faciles " je vois bien le nouveau livre de cuisine au pied du sapin... Sérieusement Mycroft pose ton assiette et va la voir... Oups je vais finir par être aussi méchante que Sherlock (c'est pas bien !).

Bonsoir tout le monde !!!! Je suis désolée par cette semaine de "pause" mais j'étais en pleine semaine de partiels.

Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes et surtout un très bon Noël à tous/toutes !!!


	4. Chapitre 4

**Mai**

Trois mois étaient passés depuis La Chute et Molly avait finalement pris son courage à deux mains pour aller voir Mrs Hudson.

Elle savait que John avait probablement besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler, autre que Mrs Hudson, mais elle n'avait pas le courage de regarder son chagrin en face et de continuer à mentir.

Mycroft l'observa quand elle rencontra Mrs Hudson dans un café à quelques rues de Baker Street pour ne pas prendre le risque de voir John. Elles prirent le thé. Mrs Hudson tapota le bras de Molly et dit plusieurs fois :

\- Oh Molly. C'est si terrible.

Et Molly dut combattre ses larmes de culpabilité.

\- Il était charmant ma chère, dit Mrs Hudson après une heure à s'attarder sur le thé et quelques petits fours. Mais je suis sûre que tu as des choses à faire. Viens à Baker Street un jour. C'est tellement calme. Pas de coups de feu… Pas de violon. Le pauvre John est si seul. Il ne mange même plus les scones que je cuisine. Sherlock les adorait tu sais…

Sa voix resta en suspens, les yeux humides et une expression perdue très rare sur son visage.

Molly hocha la tête et la serra dans ses bras. Elle semblait réticente à promettre quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas tenir.

Mais sa mère lui avait appris le courage et son père la gentillesse, elle puisa les deux en elle-même et finalement, un mois plus tard, elle alla à Baker Street et monta jusqu'au 221B.

 **Juin**

Mycroft regarda la vidéo de sa visite ce soir -là, les doigts croisés sous son menton, avec une admiration à contrecœur face à son courage et ennuyé par sa prise de risque.

John était une épave tout comme l'appartement. Il était évident qu'il avait pleuré et que la cuisine était propre parce qu'elle était vide. Molly lui fit une tasse de thé et servit des muffins à la cannelle qu'elle avait cuisiné pour lui. Elle les garda à ses côtés et s'assit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt à parler. Bien sûr lorsqu'il prit finalement la tasse et mangea les muffins, il commença à parler mais seulement de Sherlock. Alors c'est ce qu'ils firent. Tous deux pleurèrent. Elle le serra contre elle et le réconforta. Elle lui dit quelque chose qui le fit sourire.

Quand elle quitta finalement l'appartement après trois heures déchirantes, elle descendit l'escalier et pleura. A cause de la culpabilité, à cause du stress qu'avait causé cette rencontre, à cause du stress de ne pas savoir si Sherlock était encore en vie après tout…

Mycroft la regarda et se retrouva à penser : « Combien de fois pouvait elle souffrir et continuer ? »

Il eut une brusque envie de la voir à nouveau en personne et cela le perturba.

Comme Sherlock avait son Palais Mental. Mycroft avait sa Galaxie Mentale. Beaucoup plus complexe et avec diffèrent systèmes en orbite autour de différents Soleils, tous à des années lumières les uns des autres. Il prit ce sentiment de confusion et l'enferma trois niveaux en dessous d'une jeune lune autour d'une planète périphérique dans un nouveau système stellaire.

Satisfait de ce niveau de protection, il alla au Diogenes Club pour diner.

Cette nuit il eut un petit bol de crème brûlée et lut son livre: _Certaines toiles d'araignées sont assez larges pour traverser une rivière entière. La Caerostris darwini fabrique des toiles énormes et super résistantes sur l'eau comme un pont – certains mesurent plus de 80 pieds. La femelle passera des jours à construire et renforcer les lignes de pont qu'elle jette à travers les rivières pour ancrer la toile à chaque berge et répare les dommages au centre causés par les insectes plus gros. Pendant ce temps, les males de l'espèce, qui sont considérablement plus petits que les femelles, trainent près des toiles pour regarder le spectacle depuis les coulisses._

Le Dimanche suivant il reçut des nouvelles que Sherlock qui avait atteint sa nouvelle destination sain et sauf et avait commencé à infiltrer le réseau local. Il envoya à Molly un texto blanc comme convenu. Il la vit lire le message, fermer les yeux et sourire. Puis elle alla à la cuisine et passa la demie heure suivante à faire des fairy cakes.

Mycroft se demanda à qui elle allait les emmener… Allait-elle voir quelqu'un maintenant ? ça commençait à frôler l'irresponsabilité et il se devait de lui donner un avertissement.

Plus tard ce soir-là, quand elle sortit pour aller faire quelques courses, une voiture noire s'arrêta à côté d'elle et la portière s'ouvrit. Comme Molly s'attendait tout le temps à ce que quelque chose de terrible se produise, elle suffoqua et cria presque de terreur mais elle reconnut la personne à l'intérieur et ravala ce son. Mycroft la fixa et lui fit signe de monter.

\- Salut… Uh bonsoir, dit-elle en s'asseyant à l'intérieur de la voiture.

Soudain ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa main se posa sur sa poitrine.

\- Sherlock ? Il est… ? Il va bien ?

\- Oui, dit Mycroft laconiquement. Et j'aimerais qu'il le reste.

\- Bien sûr ! Dit-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Le Petit Chaperon Rouge fit un voyage de trop pour voir sa Grand-mère et c'est là que le Grand Méchant Loup la trouva.

\- Umm ok…

Molly était un peu confuse maintenant.

\- Quoi… Je veux dire pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

\- Eh bien tu as fait des visites, dit-il brusquement. Par bonté d'âme sans doute. Mais un mot de trop ou juste le sentiment que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être et tu pourrais aussi bien jeter mon frère du toit.

\- Jamais ! Dit Molly, les jours colorés et avec de la colère dans la voix. Tu devrais savoir qu'il ne faut pas me dire quelque chose comme ça Mycroft ! Je risquerai ma vie mais jamais je ne le trahirai ! Jamais !

Et sur cela elle ouvrit la portière et sortit de la voiture.

Mycroft la regarda partit. Il semblait que la confiance qu'avait son frère sur sa loyauté était bien placée. Il sentit l'étrange urgence de s'excuser d'avoir blessé ses sentiments mais il les remballa rapidement et les enterra aussi sur la nouvelle lune.

Il aurait aimé avoir des fairy cakes à manger cette nuit alors qu'il lisait son livre : _Parce que la soie de l'araignée est d'être flexible, légère, forte et résistante à l'eau, il a une tonne d'applications potentielles. Prenant l'inspiration de la soie d'araignée, les chercheurs ont récemment fait de grands progrès dans la conception de dispositifs médicaux et dans les pièces qui doivent être solides, extensibles ou collantes. Cela inclut les sutures, les adhésifs et les bandages aussi bien que des produits de protection qui doivent être solides et flexibles mais aussi légers comme les gilets pare-balles et les airbags._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Hello tout le monde! C'est reparti... Une Galaxie Mentale la classe quand même et dire que si Mycroft n'avait pas été aussi idiot il les aurait eu ses fairy cakes. Dommage ! xx**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Septembre**

Trois mois plus tard, Molly cuisinait une tarte aux pommes tard un samedi soir quand la porte de son appartement s'ouvrit. Elle se raidit, sachant qu'elle était toujours sous haute surveillance mais se demanda qui cela pouvait-il être. Elle ferma rapidement la porte du four, attrapa un couteau et sortit pour vérifier.

Quand elle vit qui c'était, son cœur sortit presque de sa poitrine. Elle jeta le couteau et passa ses mains autour de lui avec tant de force qu'il tituba et se retint contre le canapé. Il n'était pas fan des démonstrations d'affection mais à nouveau il ne put repousser celle-ci. De son autre main, il la soutint et rapidement posa sa tête contre son épaule. Finalement, elle le lâcha, les larmes tombant sur ses joues. Elle les essuya avec ses mains, en reniflant et en riant, maintenant embarrassée par sa réaction, pour redevenir la Molly timide qu'elle était toujours avec Sherlock. Il lui donna un sourire fatigué et elle lui fit remarquer d'aller dans sa chambre et de prendre une douche. Quand il sortit, propre mais clairement épuisé, elle lui donna de la tarte aux pommes et un grand verre de lait chaud. Il mangea et bu sans aucune plainte puis alla dormir dans son lit. Comme toujours, elle tint sa main le temps qu'il s'endorme.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi, elle envoya à Mycroft un message blanc puis s'assit sur son canapé, bien éveillée et souriant, veillant toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube.

Mycroft regarda la vidéo avec un étrange sentiment d'agacement. Bien sûr la tarte aux pommes et le lait lui rappelait les jours heureux de son enfance, avant que le monde grand et méchant ne s'introduise dans sa bulle personnelle. Mais il y avait un mot, une pensée, quelque chose sur le bout de sa langue dont il ne pouvait se souvenir.

Il avait eu un journée chargée - escarmouches frontalières en Irak, cellules dormantes au Soudan, coup d'État réprimé en Turquie, quasi-collisions boursières au Japon – et son esprit avait été occupé à presque pleine capacité. Il n'eut pas le temps de lire cette nuit-là, mais quand il s'endormit, sa dernière pensée fut Confort !

C'était le mot. C'était ce sentiment. C'était ce dont il devait se souvenir.

Il rêva de tarte aux pommes cette nuit-là, placées sur une table juste derrière une grande toile douce et presque invisible. Il pouvait la voir mais pas la toucher.

Si proche et pourtant si loin...

 **Novembre**

Sherlock était parti le lendemain même après cette nuit de repos et, depuis, deux autres mois s'étaient écoulés.

Molly avait à nouveau rendu visite à Mrs Hudson et avait envoyé des messages à John de temps en temps, une fois par semaine pour garder le contact.

C'était son jour de congé aujourd'hui alors elle décida d'appeler John après le petit déjeuner, dans l'intention de lui demander comment il allait et s'il voulait la voir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit il répondit si joyeusement qu'elle fut décontenancée.

\- Molly ! Dit John. J'avais l'intention de t'appeler. Es-tu libre pour diner demain ?

Puis il s'arrêta, pensant peut-être qu'un diner était _too much_.

\- Ou pour prendre le thé si tu veux ?

\- Oui bien sûr, dit Molly. Un thé serait parfait. En fait on peut se voir ce soir si tu veux.

Après le déjeuner, Molly cuisina des cookies à l'avoine et aux raisins et en emballa quelques-uns pour emmener à John.

Mycroft les observa prendre le thé plus tard dans la journée.

John semblait aller mieux. Il était ravie d'avoir des cookies. Il dit à Molly que son idée avait été parfaite et qu'il avait commencé à convertir son blog en livre sur les aventures de Sherlock. Molly vit ce que même la psychologue n'avait pas pu voir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour John de guérir sans s'attacher davantage à Sherlock.

\- Merci, dit John et il posa sa main sur la sienne. Ta visite a fait toute la différence Molly. Je sais à quel point tu tiens à lui. Tenais à lui.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux légèrement déstabilisé par le passage du présent au passé.

\- Tu as probablement passé presque autant de temps avec lui que moi. Il était toujours dans ton laboratoire et à la morgue. Tu étais aussi son compagnon au même titre que je l'étais.

(Mycroft arqua légèrement un sourcil à cela. Tellement de perspicacité de la part du bon médecin, eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, eh bien...)

\- Et malgré ça si tu ne peux pas avancer mais seulement me réconforter pendant que je m'apitoie et déprime, quel genre de soldat serais-je ?

Sa voix se baissa. Il avait manifestement du mal à en dire plus.

\- Je le pleure toujours Molly. Chaque jour. Je me réveille et m'attends à le voir dans l'appartement. Dans la cuisine à faire ses expériences, ou étendu sur le canapé, ou à jouer du violon, ou juste... juste m'agacer avec quelque chose, le con.

Sa voix se brisa.

Une larme solitaire s'échappa et tomba sur sa joue.

Molly posa son autre main sur le haut de la sienne et la serra. Elle savait. Elle savait exactement ce que ça faisait. Penser à lui chaque jour. Chaque grattement de clé dans la serrure de son appartement lui faisait retenir sa respiration. Elle regardait deux fois tous les hommes grands qu'elle voyait dans la rue. Chaque message qu'elle recevait la faisait paniquer.

\- Nous avons eu une vie merveilleuse ensemble Molly et je ne veux pas l'oublier et je veux que le monde entier le sache. Il n'était pas un imposteur. Il n'aurait jamais été capable d'en être un. Il mentait tout le temps, bien sûr, et il manipulait les gens parce qu'il voulait toujours faire à sa façon mais il n'a jamais été un imposteur. Sa voix trembla. Je l'aimais Molly. Je l'aime toujours. Je ne pense pas pourvoir un jour m'arrêter...

\- Oui John.

Elle s'arrêta, essayant de corriger son passé et son présent et de contrôler ses propres tourbillons d'émotions lors de sa confession, avant de parler à nouveau. Elle formula sa réponse avec soin pour qu'il puisse avoir un avis sur ce qu'il venait de dire... Au cas où il en aurait besoin.

\- Nous l'aimions tous, tu sais. Il n'a peut-être pas été un ange mais il a toujours été du côté des anges.

\- Merci Molly. J'avais besoin de le dire à quelqu'un, de le rendre réel. C'est toujours tellement réconfortant de te voir. Toujours.

Peu après, ils se levèrent pour partir et John se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Molly s'essuya les yeux et lui fit un sourire courageux, se dirigea vers la station de métro. Elle passa le trajet à se demander ce que John avait vraiment voulu dire mais pensa qu'elle ne devrait pas trop lire entre les lignes, compte tenu de l'agitation émotionnelle dont clairement il souffrait.

Mycroft resta assis un très long moment après avoir regardé la vidéo. Il semblait que Molly ait sauvé la vie du docteur autant que Sherlock. Il avait un jour rêvé d'anges mangeant les cookies et il se demanda quels goûts ils auraient.

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il n'avait pas compris ce que John avait confessé.

Le mercredi suivant, il reçut un message que Sherlock avait atteint un autre endroit sans encombre et envoya cette nuit-là un message blanc à Molly. Il la regarda le lire et sourire. Puis elle se leva du canapé et alla dans la cuisine pour faire des tartes au citron.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir les manger en lisant son livre : _Selon les légendes islamiques, le Prophète Mohammed se cacha dans une grotte pour échapper à ceux qui voulait l'assassiner, il fut sauvé de ses ennemis par une araignée._ _L'araignée fit une toile à l'entrée de la grotte. Quand ses ennemis approchèrent pour tuer le Prophète, ils virent la toile et pensèrent que personne n'aurait pu entrer dans la grotte car elle n'était pas déchirée._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Je ne pensais pas traduire un chapitre dans les temps mais il faut croire que les miracles existent ! En pleine traduction j'ai eu un flash ! Pour ceux qui suivent j'ai analysé la scène de la première rencontre de Sherlock et John pour un cours à l'université et en fait c'est incroyable comme Molly et John s'ignorent royalement... Alors qu'après ils sont super amis ! ça m'a fait rire... Bref... Mycroft a arrêté de se gaver pour rêver des gâteaux de Molly. Il va peut-être enfin se décider à bouger !**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Décembre**

Molly Hooper était de garde à la morgue pour la veille de Noël, comme elle l'était depuis plusieurs années, puisqu'elle n'avait plus de famille ou d'amis proches avec qui le célébrer. La fête de Noël à laquelle elle était allée à Baker Street l'année précédente avait tourné au désastre quand Sherlock était parti dans ses déductions et avait embarrassé tout le monde avec le démontage caustique de son cadeau. Oui, il s'était excusé immédiatement devant tout le monde mais quand même... La morgue était plus sûre. Les morts lui racontaient leurs secrets mais personne ne blesserait ses sentiments.

Elle était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir ni même se fermer.

Mais un petit coup la fit lever les yeux de son bureau. C'était Mycroft. Son parapluie frappait le sol et l'alerta. Elle se leva tout de suite, la couleur se retira de son visage. S'il avait fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici et particulièrement aujourd'hui, cela pouvait seulement dire qu'il avait des mauvaises nouvelles et voulait les lui dire en personne. Elle se sentit défaillir et se retint à la table, ouvrit sa bouche mais ne put parler.

\- Mes excuses Molly, dit-il rapidement, réalisant instantanément ce que signifiait ses réactions. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Il n'y a pas de mauvaises nouvelles. Je pensais juste...

Il s'éclaircit la gorge un peu maladroit maintenant.

Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il était là, dans la morgue froide et lugubre à St Barts un réveillon de Noël, à lui parler, s'il n'y avait pas de mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Eh bien, je pensais juste que tu ne devrais pas être seule un jour comme celui-là.

Cela étant dit, il lui tendit une boite. Elle la prit des mains tremblantes et l'ouvrit pour trouver un gâteau aux prunes. Un simple gâteau aux prunes. Elle le regarda et cligna des yeux. Soudain des larmes ininterrompues tombèrent sur sa joue.

J'ai vraiment besoin d'arrêter de pleurer autant, pensa-t-elle intérieurement. J'ai dû pleurer plus l'année dernière que dans toute ma vie d'avant. Mais Sherlock avait dû se tromper en traitant son frère d'Homme de Glace ? Un homme de glace ne comprendrait pas à quel point elle se sentait désespérément seule et malheureuse et à quel point cela la touchait profondément aujourd'hui ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse plus y réfléchir, elle avait contourné son bureau et serrait l'Homme de Glace, qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait serré dans ses bras, depuis qu'il avait 17 ans et que Maman avait insisté pour lui faire un câlin après sa cérémonie de remises des diplômes.

Molly pleurait, riait et le laissa partir, s'essuyant le visage.

\- Viens, assis-toi, dit-elle, goûtons ce gâteau ! Donne- moi une minute.

Elle alla aux vestiaires, nettoya son visage, sortit une boite dans son casier et la rapporta à son bureau. Mycroft était assis là, les jambes croisées et une main tenait le pommeau de son parapluie. Elle imaginait comment il avait dû remettre son manteau après son « attaque » et elle gloussa. Elle ouvrit la boîte qu'elle tenait et la poussa vers lui.

Il regarda à l'intérieur et vit deux mince pies. Il la regarda à nouveau.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Je les ai fait hier. J'ai besoin de nourriture réconfortante quand je suis triste.

\- Mais, dit-il avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, d'habitude tu cuisines les jours où je t'envoie un message. Je pensais que tu étais heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de Sherlock.

\- Comment... ?!

Elle le fixa, commença à parler puis elle réalisa. Bien sûr, il continuait de la surveiller même à l'intérieur de son appartement. Comment aurait-il pu la protéger autrement ? Non... Comment aurait-il pu protéger Sherlock autrement ? Eh bien. Il était trop tard pour être dégouté maintenant.

Elle détourna le regard.

\- Oui, je suis heureuse quand j'ai des nouvelles mais ça me rend triste aussi parce que ça me rappelle encore plus qu'il est seul, loin et sans personne pour veiller sur lui.

A nouveau une larme menaça de couler sur sa joue.

Mycroft se retrouva à penser qu'il aurait préféré abattre un dangereux régime fasciste plutôt que de la voir pleurer et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi faire ou quoi lui dire. Alors, il attrapa une mince pie et prit une bouchée.

C'était parfait.

La base était croustillante et friable et le hachis était trempé dans autre chose que du brandy. Était-ce du miel ? Y avait-il un soupçon de gingembre ? Il prit deux autres bouchées pour le découvrir, la finit et lécha ses doigts. Il était tellement absorbé par l'idée de manger qu'il ne leva les yeux que quand il entendit son rire.

\- Allez, dit-elle, mange la deuxième. Je peux avoir le gâteau.

Puis elle fit un signe de la main et dit :

\- Ces braves gens ont tous eu leur dernier souper, et elle se mit à rire.

Il fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis des années (ou peut-être jamais ?). Il sourit. Il sourit comme le chat du Cheshire invité à prendre le thé par Alice.

Il prit la seconde mince pie et dit :

\- Eh bien Molly, si tu insistes...

Et en prit une grosse bouchée, cette fois fermant ses yeux pour savourer le goût.

Il en prit une de plus. Réconfort. C'était le goût que ça avait. C'était ce à quoi son cerveau réagissait.

À ce moment précis, dans cette salle de la mort, il se sentit soudain très vivant et il reconnut aussi une vague de quelque chose qui coulait dans son cerveau. Savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur cette planète qui savait que son frère était vivant, ce qu'il en avait coûté pour le faire mourir et qui comprenait dans une certaine mesure le fardeau qu'il portait. C'était plus lourd que n'importe quel fardeau qu'il avait porté jusque-là et soudain, on avait l'impression qu'il s'était déplacé, juste un petit peu. Il n'était pas plus léger, mais peut-être qu'il semblait un peu plus facile à porter ?

Une partie de son cerveau réfléchissait... Peut-être que partager avec quelqu'un le rendait plus fort... Tandis qu'une autre partie chuchotait un avertissement : "Souviens toi ! La solitude nous protège..."

Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder à nouveau Molly il sut que quelque chose avait changé de façon permanente entre eux.

Comment avait-elle fait ça ? Comment pouvait-elle être si émotionnel, prête à pleurer tout le temps et pourtant porter en elle le courage d'une petite armée ? Comment pouvait-elle continuer à aimer Sherlock alors qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne lui rendrait jamais la pareil ? Comment pouvait -elle avoir la force d'apporter et réconforter les autres quand son propre cœur était brisé ?

Sous cette avalanche de questions, finalement son cerveau lui posa la question la plus difficile, très doucement, discrètement, dans un murmure :

« Qui a-t-elle pour trouver du réconfort ? »

Et il sut quelle serait la réponse à cette question, même s'il n'oserait jamais l'admettre correctement, même à lui-même, encore moins le dire à haute voix.

Ce serait lui.

Du mieux qu'il le pourrait, il ferait en sorte que ce soit lui.

Ce soir-là il se souvint du goût de la mince pie en lisant son livre : _La soie des fils d'araignées a une résistance à la traction d'environ 1,3 GPa. La résistance à la traction indiquée pour l'acier peut être légèrement supérieure - par exemple 1,65 GPa, mais la soie d'araignée est un matériau beaucoup moins dense, de sorte qu'un poids donné de soie d'araignée est cinq fois plus résistant que le même poids d'acier._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Mycroft est tellement pris par la bouf qu'il pourrait lui dévoiler tous les secrets d'état ^^... Enfin, il s'est décidé à bouger un peu ! Victoire!**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Février**

Cela faisait deux mois depuis Noël et une année entière depuis La Chute, et bien que Sherlock ait démantelé le réseau criminel aussi vite que possible, le danger n'était toujours pas écarté. Un jour, Mycroft reçut des informations qui suggéreraient que la fausse mort était suspectée et que le rôle de Molly dans la supercherie avait peut-être été découvert. Elle était peut-être en danger à cause du second de Moriarty, Sebastian Moran.

Il ordonna qu'on passe la chercher le soir même directement à son travail et la fit emmener chez lui. Plus tard, il s'excusa pour le « kidnapping » et lui expliqua le risque.

\- Je ne peux pas gérer le niveau de sécurité dont tu as besoin surtout si tu continues de travailler. Donc penserais-tu à me faciliter la tâche pour te protéger en prenant un congé d'un mois et en disant à tout le monde que tu pars en vacances mais en restant ici ? John est le seul à avoir ce niveau de protection, tout comme Mme Hudson mais nous ne pouvons pas gérer vous trois à Baker Street.

Il attendit sa réponse alors qu'elle semblait réfléchir et hésiter.

\- Sherlock travaille dur pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty mais avec ses compétences et son génie, les choses prennent du temps. Il voudrait que tu sois en sécurité, dit-il en sachant qu'elle ne refuserait pas ça. Bien sûr si tu préfères partir à l'étranger pour des vacances ça peut s'arranger, mais il serait préférable que tu sois là.

Elle le regarda et acquiesça positivement.

Et juste comme ça, Mycroft eut une colocataire.

Il dit à Molly que ses vêtements, son ordinateur portable, quelques livres et d'autres choses essentielles seraient apportées plus tard par Anthea. Il lui donna un nouveau portable à utiliser avec une carte SIM sur laquelle seul son numéro était enregistré pour plus de sécurité. Il lui offrit aussi un coffret DVD de Midsomer Murders et aima la regarder sourire à ce cadeau et secouer la tête.

\- Tu savais que j'allais dire oui, pas vrai ? Lui demanda-t-elle et il haussa simplement ses épaules. Eh bien, où suis-je censée être en vacances ?

\- Où voudrais- tu aller ? Lui demanda-il.

\- Oh je ne sais pas, dit-elle, pourquoi ne déciderais-tu pas pour moi, comme d'habitude ?

Dès qu'elle le dit, elle trouva que c'était un peu déplacé vu les circonstances et elle essaya de se couvrir en disant avec désinvolture :

\- Peut-être l'Islande ?

\- Alors tu prendrais des vacances dans un pays qui est basiquement froid et vide, dit Mycroft en arquant subtilement un sourcil. Qui y croirait ?

Il la regarda attentivement, sembla lire dans son esprit et lui dit :

\- Je crois que tu aimerais aller en Inde et voir le Taj Mahal. Puis peut-être à Bali pour te détendre et revenir par Venise.

Elle le fixa. Puis elle cligna des yeux et éclata de rire.

Mycroft semblait complètement effrayé et un peu irrité.

\- Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il. Qu'est- ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?

\- Huh, en gros tu m'as donné le même itinéraire que « _Mange, Prie, Aime »_. Italie, Inde, Indonésie. Très drôle Mycroft.

Puis elle secoua la tête vers lui puisqu'il n'avait clairement aucune idée à quoi elle faisait référence.

\- Peu importe. Restons sur quelque chose de local. Personne ne me croira si je dis que je suis allée dans tous ces endroits et à moins que tu ne m'obtiennes un faux bronzage et plein de fausses photos, ce que tu peux probablement faire mais... C'est plus sûr de dire Lake District, le Pays de Galles ou le Sussex, ou autre chose.

Sur ce, elle s'assit et envoya un texto à tous ceux qui, selon elle, pourraient s'inquiéter de son absence. Ou du moins à ceux qui devaient savoir qu'elle serait absente. Evidemment, Mike Stamford reçut une lettre officielle de congés. Elle informa John, Greg et Mrs. Hudson. Ils répondirent tous par des messages similaires en lui disant qu'elle avait besoin d'une pause, qu'elle devait prendre soin d'elle et qu'elle leur ferait savoir quand elle reviendrait.

Après le diner, elle alla dans la cuisine et prépara un simple pudding aux fruits rouges en utilisant ce qu'il y avait dans le frigo.

Cette nuit-là, Mycroft mangea le pudding aux fruits rouges et lut son livre avant de dormir : _Les araignées mâles aiment faire des cadeaux. Non seulement certaines espèces d'araignées aiment chanter la sérénade à leurs partenaires potentiels avec une danse, mais ils aiment aussi offrir à leur bien-aimé un cadeau emballé dans de la soie avec de douces paroles pour essayer d'avoir un rendez-vous._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **On dirait que Mycroft a enfin trouvé un moyen pour que Molly reste avec lui... xx**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Notes : Ce mois-ci sera divisé en semaines puisque c'est le rythme auquel l'action se déroule... :)**

 **Mars**

 **Semaine une**

On dit qu'il ne faut que 7 jours pour créer une habitude et c'est plutôt vrai, en moins d'une semaine ils étaient tombés dans un schéma facile. Elle faisait ses recherches et écrivait pendant la journée et il allait travailler.

Elle travaillait sur deux nouveaux articles qui surprirent Mycroft d'une manière qu'il ne pouvait comprendre. Son sens de l'humour était-il aussi morbide ? Était -ce sa façon de surmonter ça ? La connaissait-il vraiment ?

Elle ignora ses sourcils froncés et continua à taper.

Le premier article était « Ce n'est pas la chute qui vous tue, c'est l'atterrissage. The Epidemiology of Fatal Trauma : distinguer le suicide comme causation ».

Le second article s'appelait « Le Dernier Souper : une critique littéraire du dernier repas menant à une condamnation pour meurtre ».

Mycroft allait travailler en gardant ses habituelles heures indues et sa vie secrète mais souvent, les soirs, il se trouvait réticent à aller au Club et rentrait plutôt à la maison.

Dans la journée qui suivit son déménagement, Molly donna son prénom à tout le personnel de cuisine et de la maison, mais malgré tout ses efforts elle n'arriva jamais à ce qu'ils l'appellent autrement que Madame. Elle s'était même mise à cuisiner quelque chose pour le souper presque tous les jours. Mycroft lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin (ce qui était sa façon de dire – s'il te plait ne le fais pas) mais elle lui avait sourit et lui avait dit qu'elle aimait ça et qu'être assignée à domicile signifiait qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire une fois ses articles terminés, donc c'était comme ça.

Puis elle lui expliqua aussi (dans une conversation dont il ne comprit pas du tout le but), quelque chose à propos d'une personne appelée Maya qui était originaire de Goa, qui travaillait apparemment dans sa propre cuisine et qui apprenait maintenant à Molly comment cuisiner des plats indiens ; elle lui expliqua aussi que son majordome avait de la famille en Jamaïque et que David et Kwan... Tant d'autres noms et faits inutiles que, de temps en temps, il l'ignorait en acquiesçant et souriant, inscrivant un pense bête mental pour revérifier l'habilitation de tout le monde.

Son majordome (Jared ? Jensen ?) avait même commencé à sourire quand il servait Molly à la table de la salle manger et avait presque terrifié Mycroft en souriant quand il l'avait servi. Mycroft avait à peine levé un sourcil que son geste fut stoppé avant même qu'il ne puisse commencer. Molly devait avoir remarqué quelque chose parce qu'elle l'informa soudain :

\- Ils sont tous très heureux que tu manges plus souvent.

Puis elle lui sourit, donc il dû sourire un peu en retour et fit un petit signe de la tête.

Molly faisait aussi de la pâtisserie les mercredis et les weekends. C'était comme une symphonie pour ses papilles gustatives. Jusqu'à présent, elle l'avait nourri d'un mélodieux pudding cuit à la vapeur, de meringues qui ressemblaient à de fins menuets, d'une sonate divine d'un gâteau upside- down aux cerises et d'une magnifique Pavlova volante. Il dut se réveiller plus tôt chaque jour pour passer une demi-heure de plus sur le tapis roulant car il n'avait simplement pas la volonté de refuser quoi que ce soit, ni de lui demander d'arrêter de cuisiner.

Il s'était aussi habitué à la voir au petit déjeuner chaque matin, vêtue de ses tee-shirts roses ou lavande et de bas de pyjamas à l'effigie de dessins animés (Winnie l'Ourson ? Une sorte de chat blanc qui fait une révérence ? Des créatures aux formes floues avec des lunettes et un nombre étrange d'yeux qui disait Banana ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?)

Elle lui posait des questions sur ce qu'elle lisait dans les journaux du matin, auxquels il ne pouvait répondre avec même une pointe de vérité sans avoir à se faire mettre aux arrêts en vertu du National Securities Act.

A la fin de la première semaine, il remarqua cependant qu'elle évitait de lui montrer les articles qui faisaient référence à des arrestations ou à des gangs de trafiquants de drogue ou tout ce qui concernaient les toxicomanes, ce qu'il trouva un peu... naïf mais osait-il le dire... un peu gentil ? Elle ne pouvait sûrement pas penser qu'il ne savait pas déjà ce qui avait été imprimé dans les journaux et même au-delà ?! Mais c'était probablement le résultat de sa discussion avec Greg, sa connaissance de l'histoire de la consommation de drogue de Sherlock et son propre rôle dans celle-ci.

Quelque part, elle voulait... Le protéger ? Il ne savait pas quoi penser de ça et il cherchait à comprendre.

Au moment où il arriva à son bureau, son cerveau avait déjà envisagé 6 scénarios différents sur la façon dont les prochaines négociations sur le pétrole au Moyen Orient pourraient se dérouler, l'aide qu'il devait mettre en place pour Sherlock pour qu'il puisse avoir sa nouvelle cible, les actions nécessaires sur le rapport du scientifique qu'il avait infiltré dans l'expédition allemande au cercle Article et oh, il avait également découvert qui était derrière la dernière tentative de kidnapper le corgis (1) du Palais.

Alors qu'il donnait des consignes à l'équipe et qu'il s'asseyait pour sa première tasse de thé avec les digestifs au chocolat, la pensée revint soudain au premier plan.

Molly voulait le protéger ?!

Et il s'assit encore pendant une minute. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir d'avoir déjà eu cette idée dans sa vie consciente.

Il était celui qui observait toujours tout le monde.

De son petit frère, pour commencer, à la Reine et le Pays.

Quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui ?

Il sentit un étrange frisson descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **(1) Corgi: un chien**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre par l'auteur elle-même (et je n'ai rien à rajouter je dois dire)...**

 **Mycroft ne peut pas se souvenir du nom de son majordome après la lettre J comme Sherlock et G... Lestrade.**

 **Mycroft a des minions par douzaines mais il ne les reconnait pas quand ils sont en cartoons sur le pyjama de Molly ?**

 **Citation** ** _d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles_** **et** ** _A travers le miroir_** **: Alice rit : « Inutile d'essayer, dit-elle, on ne peut pas croire des choses impossibles. « J'ose dire que vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'entrainement, » dit la Reine Rouge. « Quand j'étais plus jeune, je le faisais toujours une demie -heure par jour. Pourquoi, parfois j'ai cru jusqu'à six choses impossibles avant le petit déjeuner. »**

 **Contrairement à la Reine Rouge dans** ** _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_** **, Mycroft n'a pas besoin de CROIRE en 6 choses impossibles avant le petit déjeuner. Il va de l'avant et les FAIT comme le badass qu'il est**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Semaine Deux**

Elle avait fini par s'asseoir à côté de lui au petit -déjeuner plutôt qu'en face de lui. Elle pouvait lui montrer les articles dans les journaux et parfois (que le ciel lui vienne en aide !), elle lui montrait même des cartoons qu'elle trouvait drôle et puis gloussait.

Un dimanche matin, elle lui frappa le poignet alors qu'il tendait la main pour reprendre de la confiture.

\- Arrête Mycroft, dit-elle en gloussant, ou tu ne pourras pas te permettre de manger ce que je vais cuisiner aujourd'hui.

Il fut trop sidéré pour réagir et il remarqua que son majordome (Justin ? Jayzee) disparut rapidement de la pièce alors que Molly continuait à rire et à la regarder.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour garder un peu de dignité et dit :

\- Oh, j'allais juste remettre le couvercle sur le pot.

Elle plissa les yeux vers lui et lui jeta un regard.

Cette nuit-là, il apprécia le riche gâteau moelleux au chocolat avec une garniture gluante et chaude. Tandis qu'il prenait prudemment une seconde (petite) portion, (gardant un œil sur elle au cas où elle déciderait de ne pas le laisser faire et de lui refrapper le poignet), il ajouta avec douceur :

\- Je suis tellement content d'avoir remis le couvercle sur la confiture ce matin.

Elle dit alors :

\- Oui, c'est vrai.

Et elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux en réponse à cette petite blague, c'était presque aussi bon que le chocolat gluant et chaud... Ou même mieux.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Mycroft avait souvent expliqué à Sherlock quand il était enfant que les gens ordinaires aiment les schémas. Leurs petits cerveaux sont apaiser par la répétition et la routine. C'est ce qui rend les déductions si simples finalement. Tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est de regarder les schémas.

Eh bien, il semblait qu'il était lui-même apaisé par la routine ennuyeuse d'un schéma et qu'il n'avait pas encore réussi à l'admettre tout à fait.

Déjà, les lundis et mardis étaient devenus des soirées télé, les mercredis et jeudis étaient des soirées lectures.

On était mercredi aujourd'hui et ils s'étaient assis pour lire après diner.

Il lisait un libre sur les théories conspirationnistes appelées « _Truth Shall Set You Free_ », parce qu'il avait besoin de rester au courant sur le nombre de personnes qui étaient au courant de la vérité.

Elle lisait un livre appelé « _Neverwhere_ ».

Titre intriguant, pensa-t-il. Ça semblait être un endroit auquel il appartiendrait... Il devrait l'emprunter quand elle aura fini.

Elle sentit quelque chose, leva les yeux vers lui et sourit.

\- Tu aimes ton livre ? Dit-elle. Tu sais que Gloria Steinem a dit « La Vérité te Libérera mais D'abord elle te Fera Chiez ? »

A ces mots, il renifla.

\- Cette femme à besoin de diriger le MI6 et j'ai besoin d'un tee-shirt avec ça écrit dessus !

Elle avait gloussé à l'idée qu'il porte un tee-shirt, sans parler de la déclaration à connotation politique.

\- On dirait un plan ! Peut-être que j'emprunterai le livre quand tu auras fini.

\- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il, et je pensais justement te demander la même chose !

\- Laisse-moi prendre une photo de la couverture pour me le rappeler quand je serai rentrée.

Elle cliqua sur l'appareil photo de son nouveau portable, fredonna un ok et retourna à son livre.

Tout ce qu'il entendit, fut « quand je serai rentrée » et ça lui prit une minute entière avant de se rappeler qu'il lisait un livre.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Le premier vendredi après qu'elle est emménagée, ils écoutèrent de la musique après souper. Il évitait de jouer tout ce qui contenait un solo de violon mais après avoir écouté les sept minutes et demie de l'opéra le plus court du monde – _Deliverance of Thesus_ , Molly était agitée.

\- Qui joue du piano à queue ? Lui demanda-t-elle et il dut admettre que c'était lui.

\- Oh, voudrais-tu jouer quelque chose pour moi ? Dit-elle et quand il hésita, elle ajouta. S'il te plait ?

Et il le fit.

Ses doigts jouèrent une pièce minimaliste appelée _Metamorphosis_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ses doigts l'avaient choisie mais elle sembla aimer.

\- C'était vraiment magnifique, dit-elle avec un adorable sourire, un regard lointain comme s'il était encore perdu dans la mélodie et son cerveau s'agitait à cause de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer puisqu'il lui était étranger.

Était-ce de l'affection ? Était-ce de l'envie ? Était -ce... Du désir ?

C'était sûrement une sorte de sentiment ? Il emballa rapidement le danger sans nom et l'enfouit sur la jeune lune dans son nouveau système solaire.

Plus tard, alors qu'il partait en direction de sa chambre, il pensa – peut-être je jouerais Ravel pour elle vendredi prochain.

Et ainsi les vendredi soir devinrent les soirées musicales.

Molly alla dans sa chambre, se sentant étrangement agitée. Elle écoutait rarement de la musique classique et ce morceau lui avait fait ressentir des choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas définir. Mais elle se souvint du visage de Mycroft quand il jouait, avec ses yeux clôt, ses doigts se mouvant sur le piano avec confiance. Sûrement un homme qui pouvait comprendre, ressentir et jouer de la musique comme ça ne pouvait pas être aussi insensible que Sherlock le laissait croire.

Et sa dernière pensée, quand elle s'endormit fut de réaliser que pour une personne aussi secrète et même mystérieuse, le fait d'avoir accepté de jouer pour elle, de lui permettre d'entrer dans cet espace sacré où il jouait de la musique, signifiait quelque chose de très spécial et elle sourit intérieurement.

Cette nuit, il grignota des guimauves et essaya de ne pas penser à son sourire après le récital de piano tandis qu'il lisait son livre : _Oui, les araignées font partie des espèces qui possèdent ce qu'on appelle un exosquelette. Tout comme les crabes, les parties dures de leur structure corporelle - le squelette - sont à l'extérieur de leur corps. De cette façon, le squelette offre non seulement un soutien, mais aussi une protection en enveloppant les organes vitaux de l'araignée dans une coquille extérieure blindée. Pour grandir, l'araignée subit une mue et se débarrasse de son ancien exosquelette avant qu'un nouvel exosquelette ne durcisse autour d'elle. C'est une période où les araignées sont très vulnérables et donc elles se cachent habituellement pour muer._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Pour une fois l'auteur me simplifie le travail en donnant les explications alors je vais me contenter de la traduire...**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre**

\- **Thésée était un héros de la mythologie grecque. Il avait les qualités traditionnelles d'un héros comme la force et le courage, mais il était aussi intelligent et sage. Ses premières aventures ont bénéficié à la ville et à la région d'Athènes, en aidant à consolider le pouvoir des Athéniens par des manœuvres politiques astucieuses.**

\- _**The Délivrance of Theseus**_ **était l'opéra le plus court au monde (7 minutes 50) mais il a été récemment supplanté par un qui dure 4 minutes. Mais ce dernier impliquait le brossage de dents et quelque part je ne pense pas que ce soit au goût de Mycroft, haha.**

\- _**Truth Shall Set You Free**_ **, est un livre écrit par David Icke, publié en 2004. Il y expose ce qu'il appelle « la vraie histoire derrière les événements mondiaux. »**

\- _**Neverwhere**_ **de Neil Gaiman est l'histoire de Richard Mayhew et ses procès et tribulations dans Londres. Au début de l'histoire, il est un jeune businessman, qui s'arrête pour aider une mystérieuse jeune fille qui apparait devant lui, en sang et affaiblie, alors qu'il va diner chez sa fiancée pour rencontrer son patron influent.**

\- **Gloria Steinem est une féministe américaine, journaliste et activiste politique et sociale qui a été reconnu comme leader et porte-parole pour le mouvement féministe américain à la fin des années 1960 et début des années 1970. Etant donné que Molly est quand même badass j'ai trouvé qu'elle serait plus féministe, surtout compte tenu de sa position de femme médecin.**

\- _**Solo Piano**_ **(1989) est un album de musique pour piano, composé et joué par Philip Glass. Le titre du cinquième des sept morceaux,** _ **Metamorphosis**_ **, fait référence et a été inspiré par la nouvelle de 1915 qui porte le même nom écrit par Franz Kafka.**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Troisième semaine**

C'était Mardi et ils venaient de finir de regarder la télé.

Mycroft était arrivé en retard ce soir-là et avait trouvé Molly qui l'attendait pour souper. Il se sentit étrange. Quelqu'un l'attendait à la maison.

Attendre.

Pour lui.

Une autre chose dangereuse, soigneusement emballée, fut enterrée à la hâte sur la lune.

La télé était éteinte mais aucun d'entre ne bougeait.

\- Crois-tu au karma ? Demanda Molly sans crier garde.

Son premier réflexe, comme toujours, fut de détourner l'attention pour lui donner de précieuses secondes pour réfléchir à une réponse adéquate.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a amené à ça ? Tu as parlé à... Euh... La personne qui vient d'Inde et qui travaille à la cuisine ?

\- Maya. Son nom est Maya, dit Molly avec un levant un peu les yeux au ciel. Tu savais que Maya veut dire illusion ? Elle dit que les Hindous croient que l'univers entier est un rêve des Dieux et que nous devrions toujours nous souvenir de ne pas trop s'attacher à quelque chose. Tout est provisoire.

\- Oui, je suis au courant de la philosophie, dit Mycroft. C'est un point de vue intéressant.

\- Donc, tu crois au destin ? Que tout arrive pour une raison ? Que nous faisons tous parti d'une histoire déjà écrite ? Demanda Molly très sérieusement.

Mycroft haussa une épaule.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça semble un peu fataliste pour moi. Ma vie entière a été consacrée à faire en sorte que les choses se passent comme j'en ai besoin. Comment les deux idées s'harmonisent ?

\- Eh bien... Peut-être que c'est exactement ce que tu devais faire parce que les choses que tu fais arriver sont celles qui devaient arriver ?

Il la regarda attentivement et lui demanda très lentement.

\- Est-ce que quelque chose te tracasse ? C'est à propos de Sherlock ? Je sais que tu es enfermée ici depuis deux semaines et que ça doit être difficile. Peut- être que tu essayes de rationaliser ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Oh non, elle eut un petit rire. Tu ne le croiras peut-être pas mais il ne s'agit pas toujours de Sherlock ! Je pense comme ça tout le temps. Être entourée de personnes mortes tous les jours a tendance à rendre la vie plus philosophique. C'est juste que... Eh bien.

Elle hésita.

\- Je n'ai jamais eu personne à qui parler avant qui était assez intéressé ou attentionné pour avoir cette conversation.

Elle se leva de son fauteuil.

\- Eh bien, je ne vais pas te retenir avec mes divagations nihilistes existentielles. Je suis sûre que tu as dû avoir une longue journée fatigante. Bonne nuit.

Et sur ces mots elle partit, alors que Mycroft restait assis là, les doigts tapotant le bras de son fauteuil. Nihilisme existentiel. Hmmm. Ça. Ici. Aujourd'hui. Molly dans sa maison. Avoir cette conversation. Cela devait-il arriver ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire si c'était le cas ? Et qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire si leurs actions avaient permis que ça se produise ?

Et... Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'effrayait de penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela aurait pu ne jamais arriver parce qu'ils avaient fait ou non quelque chose ?

Molly se prépara à aller au lit, en songeant qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer avoir cette conversation avec Sherlock et qu'il aurait probablement rejeté ses divagations de la main. Mycroft l'avait prise au sérieux et avait répondu gentiment. C'était tellement bon d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Ça. Ici. Aujourd'hui. Elle dans cette maison. Avoir cette conversation. Est-ce que ça devait arriver ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire si c'était le cas ? Et qu'est-ce que ça signifiait si leurs actions avaient fait que ça arrive ?

Et... Pourquoi est-ce que ça l'effrayait de penser que d'une façon ou d'une autre cela aurait pu ne jamais arriver parce qu'ils avaient fait ou non quelque chose ?

Mycroft alla se coucher avec les restes d'un cobbler aux pèches de Dimanche et lut son livre.

 _Les araignées jouent un rôle important dans la mythologie de beaucoup d'anciennes cultures. Les décorations Dakota utilisent souvent le symbole de l'araignée ou de la toile d'araignée. On croyait que tout guerrier orné d'une araignée était invincible aux flèches et aux balles. Tout comme la flèche ou la balle peut traverser une toile d'araignée, la laissant relativement intacte, on croyait que le projectile passerait à travers le guerrier et le laisserait indemne. De plus, comme la toile d'araignée est difficile à voir à moins qu'elle ne soit mouillée, le porteur du symbole de l'araignée se voyait attribuer une certaine invisibilité._

 **µµµµµµµµµµ**

Le Jeudi après diner, il parcourait un nouveau livre bien qu'il n'ait pas terminé le premier. Celui-ci était un thriller appelé « _Le paradoxe de Thésée_ ». Il s'agissait d'une fiction mais on lui avait dit qu'il contenait des vérités désagréables au sujet des attentats de Londres. Bien sûr, Molly voulut savoir ce que le titre signifiait et il expliqua :

\- Le Vaisseau de Thésée, aussi connu comme le paradoxe de Thésée, soulève une question d'identité – un objet dont tous les composants ont été remplacés reste fondamentalement le même objet.

\- Hmm, ça à l'air intriguant, dit Molly. Donc... Par exemple, si je remplace tous les organes d'un corps par ceux de quelqu'un d'autre, qui est vraiment cette personne ? Mais je suppose que notre identité est plus liée à notre tête et à notre cœur qu'à nos reins ou notre foie par exemple, pas vrai ? Bien que le cœur ne soit pas vraiment le siège physique de nos sentiments... Tout est dans la tête. Donc... Elle médita. Si je faisais une greffe de tête par exemple, la personne serait celle de la tête ou celle du corps ?

\- C'est un casse-tête, dit Mycroft. Il y a aussi ceux qui prédisent qu'à terme nous serons capables de transférer aux robots, nous permettant ainsi d'être effectivement immortels. Ça suppose que notre identité est avant tout notre mémoire.

\- Il y en a beaucoup, répondit Molly, pensive. Mais... Comment faire de nouveaux souvenirs à un robot ? Ce serait une sorte d'immortalité gelée. Pas amusant... Et comment peut-on transférer les sentiments ? Oui, oui, je sais, tu n'as pas de sentiments. Tous les cœurs sont brisés. La solitude nous protège.

Elle leva presque les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne puisse l'interrompre.

Puis avec un clin d'œil elle dit :

\- Mais tu sais quoi ? Le nouveau robot ne sera pas capable de goûter et de créer des souvenirs du gâteau au beurre de cacahuète avec un glaçage au caramel salé que j'ai l'intention de faire samedi. Vous n'échangerez pas ça contre quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant que l'immortalité, n'est-ce pas, Monsieur Holmes ?

Et elle rit.

Il savait qu'elle riait de lui, un peu, mais trouva qu'il n'y voyait rien d'inconvénient. Il lui sourit en secouant la tête.

Une partie de son cerveau chuchotait, _je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde,_ tandis que l'autre parti se préparait sans enthousiasme à creuser un autre trou sur la lune.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **C'est moi ou la lune de Mycroft devient un véritable gruyère... Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire une fois qu'il n'y aura plus de place ? Creuser des trous dans toutes ses galaxies ou se mettre un coup de pied aux fesses et prendre son courage à deux mains ?**

 **Il me reste encore un peu plus de 200 pages à lire pour finir mon livre... Je me dis que si je le finis avant de m'endormir je posterais surement un autre chapitre (ça va me motiver ;)xx )**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre de l'auteur**

 _ **Le Paradoxe de Thésée**_ **a été écrit par David Videcette.**

 **Le nihilisme existentiel est une théorie philosophique qui dit que la vie n'a pas de valeur ou de signification propre. En ce qui concerne l'univers, le nihilisme existentiel suggère qu'un seul être humain ou même l'espèce humaine est insignifiant, sans but et peu susceptible de changer dans la totalité de son existence.**

 **L'immortalité numérique (ou « immortalité virtuelle ») est le concept hypothétique de stockage (ou de transfert) de la personnalité d'une personne sur un support plus durable, c.à.d. un ordinateur, et de lui permettre de communiquer avec les gens dans le futur.**

 **Un demisexuel est une personne qui n'éprouve pas d'attirance sexuelle à moins qu'elle n'établisse un lien affectif. C'est plus courant dans les relations amoureuses mais en aucun cas limité à celle-ci. Le terme demisexuel vient du fait que l'orientation est à « mi-chemin » entre le sexuel et l'asexuel. Un sapiosexuel est celui qui trouve l'intelligence sexuellement attirante.**

 **C'est juste une autre façon de dire que l'intelligence est sexy. Avoir une conversation intellectuelle et philosophique optimise les chances pour les deux d'avoir une nouvelle sorte de flirt ?! (Et puis il y a tous ces gâteaux et puddings bien sûr...)**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Semaine Quatre**

Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas quand la semaine commença. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passée comme prévu et Mycroft était extrêmement tendu. Il y avait beaucoup d'appels téléphoniques, passés et reçus. Elle était restée silencieuse à la table du petit déjeuner hier et s'était retirée dans sa chambre après le souper, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas être distrait par la télévision.

Ou par elle.

Mais ce soir, elle était trop agitée pour dormir alors elle retourna dans le salon après une demie- heure. Elle savait qu'il lui dirait s'il s'agissait de Sherlock mais elle s'inquiétait davantage pour Mycroft lui-même.

Elle s'était soudain rendu compte à quel point ce devait être difficile d'être lui.

D'avoir un frère comme Sherlock à protéger, avec sa vie brillante et pleine d'actions, les drogues et les meurtriers constamment dans l'ombre. Avoir tout un pays à protéger, avec tous ces gens émotionnellement « ordinaires » qui se promènent en demandant pratiquement à être écrasés. Avoir quelqu'un comme elle coincée dans sa maison, s'immisçant dans son espace personnel en cette période de crises et n'étant pas utile du tout.

Elle se sentit dépassée et impuissante. Elle se tenait là à mi-chemin du canapé avec des larmes silencieuses qui commençaient à couler et Mycroft entra, tout habillé avec son parapluie. Il semblait qu'il était sur le point de repartir, même s'il était très tard.

Il la vit et s'arrêta.

\- Désolée, dit-elle, séchant ses larmes et se détournant de lui légèrement. Tu dois vraiment me détester d'être tout le temps faible.

Il resta silencieux pendant si longtemps qu'elle pensa qu'il avait quitté la pièce. Elle se retourna et vit qu'il la regardait avec une étrange expression.

\- Molly, dit-il lentement et prudemment. Le monde pense que les soldats sont forts. Que les policiers sont forts. Que le seul Détective consultant au monde est fort. Que sa logeuse, qui était mariée à un trafiquant de drogues, est forte.

Il s'arrêta.

\- Et je t'ai vu sécher les larmes de chacun d'entre eux et les réconforter et tenir leurs mains... et leur permettre de dormir ou d'écrire ou juste d'avancer dans leurs vies. Et après tout ça je t'ai vu sécher tes propres larmes et continuer à avancer. Si c'est de la faiblesse alors je devrais peut-être informer l'administration du Oxford Dictionary de la redéfinition du mot.

Il arqua un sourcil, sortit un mouchoir blanc immaculé de sa poche et le lui tendit.

\- Oh Mycroft ! Dit-elle en s'étouffant, moitié riant, moitié sanglotant.

Elle lui sauta pratiquement dessus et l'enlaça si fort qu'il put à peine respirer.

\- C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite !

Et avant qu'il ne puisse se sauver, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui embrassa la joue.

C'était une bonne chose qu'il ait pu s'appuyer sur son parapluie sinon il aurait eu du mal à rester debout.

\- Eh bien, dit-il, se raclant la gorge et en penchant la tête vers elle.

Il garda sa voix très, très, stable pendant qu'une partie de son cerveau était occupé à envoyer un nouveau paquet dangereux sur la nouvelle lune avec les autres terreurs (trésors ?) enfouies.

\- Je dois retourner au bureau pour régler une affaire urgente mais je te souhaite une bonne nuit de sommeil Molly.

Molly se coucha dans un état d'esprit bien meilleur que celui dans lequel elle était depuis deux jours et réussit à bien dormir.

 **µµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Creuse Mycroft, creuse profondément... Et Molly, innocemment, n'arrange vraiment pas les choses. Comment le Gouvernement Britannique va donc gérer cette crise (je parle de Molly... ^^) ?**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Semaine Cinq**

Cela faisait désormais plus d'un mois de « vacances » pour Molly et bien qu'il y ait eu des nouvelles de certains progrès dans la recherche de Moran et des autres membres du réseaux, le danger était toujours présent et elle était toujours chez Mycroft. Elle envoya un mail à Mike Stamford pour lui expliquer une erreur d'horaire de vol et lui demanda une semaine de congés supplémentaires. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle pourrait s'absenter du travail.

Ils ne parlaient plus de Sherlock, mais Mycroft pensait qu'elle pensait à lui quand elle cuisinait, comme elle le faisait avant. Quelque fois, elle regardait dans le vide avec nostalgie, enroulant ses cheveux autour de ses doigts et semblait être sur le point de lui demander quelque chose mais elle se rendait probablement compte que c'était redondant. Ils vivaient ensemble. S'il avait des nouvelle, il les lui dirait.

\- Le travail te manque ? Lui demanda-t-il ce lundi matin alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir après un petit déjeuner composé de porridge d'avoine et de jus d'orange.

\- Oui, dit-elle simplement. Le travail est presque tout ce que j'ai vraiment. Mais cette pause a été appréciable aussi. Elle m'a donné le temps de penser, de réfléchir et de continuer à écrire. En plus, tu sais, être ici avec toi veux dire que je ne suis pas la seule à m'inquiéter de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe ou si tu as oublié de m'envoyer un message quand quelque chose arrive.

Elle lui sourit.

\- En étant ici je peux voir que tu t'inquiète assez pour nous deux.

Elle voulut lui dire que Sherlock lui avait dit qu'il était appelé l'Homme de Glace mais qu'elle savait maintenant qu'il avait tort. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas indiffèrent même s'il n'osait pas l'accepter. Mais elle le connaissait aussi assez bien maintenant pour se rendre compte qu'il ne serait pas heureux de l'entendre donc elle garda cette pensée pour elle et lui fit simplement un signe de la main en guise d'aurevoir alors qu'il partait au travail.

Bien qu'il ait dit que les émotions était une perte de temps et que « la solitude nous protège », elle pouvait voir que tout ce qu'il faisait pour Sherlock était de l'amour. C'était seulement ça. Il serait toujours tout ce dont son frère aurait besoin – un rocher, une ombre, un abri, une épée, un bouclier, un sanctuaire.

Elle voulait lui dire que tout ce temps passé à réfléchir en paix l'avait aussi amenée à se demander si elle avait vraiment bien connu Sherlock en tant que personne et que peut-être elle avait été amoureuse d'une image qu'elle avait créé de lui. Cet éclat brut, la force de sa volonté, la force de sa personnalité, la détermination à être du côté des anges. C'était comme être amoureuse du Soleil peut-être. On est trop aveuglé par son éclat pour réaliser qu'on ne peut pas vraiment l'approcher sans se brûler. Et le Soleil ne pourra jamais vraiment l'aimer en retour...

Mycroft n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'elle pensait. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était un génie, peut-être plus que Sherlock même. Mais maintenant elle savait qu'il était aussi gentil (le gâteau au prunes le jour de noël), drôle (le slogan du tee-shirt !) et attentionné (le coffret DVD). Il avait été caustique avec elle les premiers temps, mais il avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance avec la vie de son frère et il ne la connaissait pas vraiment à l'époque donc c'était pardonnable. Mais depuis il avait toujours été gentil et attentionné envers elle.

Elle n'avait aucun doute qu'il était impitoyable, manipulateur et dangereux sur son lieu de travail, ce qui était logique, mais elle aussi après tout était capable d'enlever un cœur humain en moins d'une minute.

 **µµµµµµ**

Elle soumit finalement ses deux articles au journal en utilisant le navigateur crypté et navigua paresseusement sur internet après s'être rappelé l'idée du tee-shirt. Elle chercha à commander et à faire imprimer deux tee-shirts sur un site web à l'allure décente. Un en gris (grande taille) et un en rose (taille moyenne).

Elle commanda que la citation soit imprimée sur les deux et se demanda où elle devait les faire livrer. Elle ne savait pas quand elle serait de retour à son appartement et elle ne pouvait pas passer commande à cette planque. Elle décida donc que St Barts était l'option la plus sûre, effectua le payement en ligne et passa commande.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Un tee-shirt... C'est original encore faut-il qu'elle puisse un jour revenir à St Barts... Comment vous trouvez l'histoire ? Toujours accro ? xx**


	13. Chapitre 13

C'était soirée télé. Après deux épisodes de _Midsomer Murders_ , Mycroft lui avait demander de lui épargner de regarder plus de traumatismes, de trahisons et de douleurs auxquels il faisait face chaque jour. Ils avaient essayé QI et Monty Python et avaient finalement décidé de regarder Doctor Who.

Mycroft apprécia, bien que les trous de l'intrigue soient si grands qu'on pouvait y loger une galaxie entière. Mais il aimait l'idée d'un espace- temps comme terrain de jeu. Tant de connaissances, tant de pouvoir, tant de potentiel. Tellement de tout.

En fait, le dernier Doctor lui faisait penser à Sherlock, avec son visage long et fin, un choc de cheveux bouclés (bien qu'ils soient presque blanc), un comportement impulsif et imprudent et ce besoin de toujours gagner. Il entraperçut dans son œil mental, une seconde seulement, son frère alors vieux, les cheveux gris mais les yeux toujours vifs et prêt à relever un défi.

Il se vit aussi, plus vieux, avec des cheveux blancs, assis dans une chaise à lire un livre, son parapluie appuyé contre lui, un verre de vin sur la table à côté de lui.

Il aima ça.

Puis son cerveau l'effraya réellement et sincèrement en lui montrant Molly assise à côté de lui, les cheveux gris mélangés à un doux brun, pelotonnée dans le canapé, portant des lunettes, lisant un livre et lui souriant, avec une assiette de cookies à côté d'elle.

Il se leva de la chaise si brusquement, presque en panique, qu'elle fut surprise.

Il lui dit qu'il s'était souvenu de quelque chose sur laquelle il devait travailler.

\- Ok, dit-elle et elle attrapa la télécommande pour éteindre la télé.

\- Oh, ne t'arrête pas pour moi, continue, lui dit-il poliment alors qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Non, ça va, dit-elle. Ce n'est très pas drôle de la regarder toute seule.

 _Ce n'est pas drôle de la regarder sans toi_ , fut ce qu'il entendit, la solitude n'était plus une bonne option et il s'enfuit dans sa chambre sans un mot.

Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur sa lecture donc il alla se coucher.

Cette nuit-là, Mycroft rêva qu'il était le Docteur. Il ouvrit la porte du TARDIS et regarda les galaxies infinies, les potentielles vies infinies et il se retourna pour trouver son compagnon afin qu'il puisse vivre des aventures infinies ensemble.

Molly était là, debout, à le regarder avec un doux sourire. Elle lui demanda:

\- Tu sais ce qui es plus gros à l'intérieur ?

Et elle posa une main sur son cœur.

Mycroft se réveilla totalement paniqué, terrifié et trempé de sueur. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Était -ce une sorte de syndrome de Stockholm inversé ? Il avait besoin que ça s'arrête. MAINTENANT. Ou il allait devenir un gâchis inutile comme tous ces gens ordinaires. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de s'abaisser à ce niveau. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir des sentiments. Ugh, il frissonna à ce mot.

Il avait besoin que Moran soit retrouvé MAINTENANT et que la menace revienne à des niveaux normaux pour qu'elle puisse retourner dans son appartement.

Il passa le reste de la semaine à tout mettre derrière lui pour y arriver. Il passa ses soirées au Diogenes Club et rentrait à la maison bien après que Molly se soit retirée. Il s'assurait de partir sans la voir le matin.

Après trois jours, il reçut un texto depuis son nouveau téléphone.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui », texta-t-il.

« Ne t'inquiète pas » ajouta-t-il dans le message suivant.

Son téléphone vibra à nouveau.

Seigneur Dieu, elle lui avait envoyé un emoji ? Un smiley souriant avec les yeux ouvert le regardait.

Il éteignit son téléphone et le rangea.

Mais une part de son cerveau souriait tandis que l'autre relevait le niveau de menace à 10. Alertes rouges, klaxons, cloches et sirènes hurlaient. La cavalerie toute entière était convoquée.

La lune manqua de place pour creuser des trous

 **µµµµµµµµµµ**

Beaucoup plus tard cette nuit-là, alors que Mycroft était enfin au lit à 3 heures du matin, il prit un petit morceau du gâteau aux fraises dans le frigo et le mangea tout en lisant son livre :

 _La Légende de l'Araignée et du Fil de Soie tenu par la Main de Dieu_

 _Il y a une vieille légende danoise avec une leçon pour nous tous_

 _D'une araignée ambitieuse et de son ascension et de sa chute_

 _Qui tissa sa toile avec un soin méticuleux_

 _Puis, dans un luxe doux et oisif, il se régalait chaque jour_

 _Des petits insectes imprudents qu'il attirait comme ses proies_

 _Devenant de plus en plus arrogant et suffisant tout le temps_

 _Il vivait comme un 'roi' satisfait de lui-même_

 _Et en regardant un jour le rivage suspendu_

 _Il dit « je n'en ai pas besoin » alors il déchira sans réfléchir_

 _Le fil qui maintenait sa toile en place_

 _Et avec une rapidité soudaine la toile se froissa dans l'espace._

 _Et ce fut la fin de l'araignée qui grandit_

 _Si arrogamment fier qu'il ne savait pas plus_

 _Que c'était le fil qui descendait d'en haut_

 _Comme la corde de la grâce de Dieu et Son amour infini_

 _Qui relie nos vies à la grande inconnue._

 _Car l'homme ne peut pas vivre ou exister seul._

 _Et cette vieille légende racontait avec simplicité_

 _Une morale qui est aussi vraie que la légende est vieille._

Anonyme, trouvé dans Old Bible Circa 1940

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Ça se corse on dirait pour Mycroft... Des crises paniques à gogo et voilà qu'il veut maintenant mettre Molly dehors le plus vite possible. Il va être temps que Miss Molly reprenne les choses en mains.**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre de l'auteur**

 **Le poème a été apparemment trouvé dans une Old Bible Circa, 1940.**

 **Petite précision de la traduction** **: pour le poème j'ai laissé le « Il » d'abord parce que c'est ainsi que l'a écrit l'auteur et aussi parce que j'ai trouvé que ça gardait un lien avec Mycroft.**


	14. Chapter 14

Par chance en une semaine Moran fut finalement trouvé et éliminé.

Mycroft reçut également un message codé de Sherlock lui disant que tout était dégagé et qu'il pourrait probablement revenir dans trois mois.

Il vit les deux messages avec des pensées extrêmement divisées (ou étaient- ce des sentiments ? Oh Mycroft ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?)

Sherlock avait presque fini son travail. Très, très bien.

Molly pouvait retourner travailler. Très bien.

Sherlock sera de retour à Londres. Très bien.

Molly quittera sa maison. Pas bon...

Molly reverra Sherlock...

Mais bien sûr, tout cela n'avait été qu'un mirage, l'illusion agréable d'un oasis dans le vide de l'espace. Ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce ne pourrait jamais être lui. Comme si ce n'était pas assez compliqué qu'elle semble être amoureuse de son propre frère, ce n'était pas une vie qu'il pouvait vivre. Son travail était assez dangereux sans le handicap des sentiments et des relations.

Ce soir-là, il rentra à la maison à temps pour le souper. C'était vendredi et ses doigts choisirent de jouer une mélodie sauvage, passionnée mais tragique. Molly le regarda avec un sombre questionnement dans les yeux après qu'il ait fini. Elle sembla rougir et curieusement être émue par la musique d'une façon qui l'ensorcela.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Lui demanda-t-elle après une minute, avec un doux sourire, brisant ainsi le charme.

\- C'est la Sonate en fa mineur op. 5 de Nikolaï Medtner, dit-il en sachant que ça n'avait aucune signification pour elle.

Mais que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles mais des réactions mitigées et que cette mélodie orageuse, c'est de cela qu'il s'agit ?

Alors il s'installa de biais sur sa chaise et l'informa d'un ton presque froid, parce qu'il avait l'intention d'éloigner tout sentiment, que le danger était passé et qu'elle pouvait retourner au travail et à son appartement demain. Elle sembla soulagé d'apprendre à propos du danger. Mais il pensa voir quelque chose sur son visage quand il lui dit qu'elle pouvait rentrer demain. Quelque chose de confus. Quelque chose d'inattendu.

\- Merci Mycroft, dit-elle. Pour tout. D'avoir veillé sur moi, de m'avoir gardé en sécurité. Pour m'avoir gardé saine d'esprit.

Et elle lui sourit.

\- Ça me manquera quand je rentrerai.

 _Tu vas me manquer_ , fut ce qu'il entendit et il serra son poing autour du bras du fauteuil. Il se trouva stupéfait par l'impact quand il prit conscience qu'il allait le regretter.

Elle lui manquera aussi.

\- Oui, eh bien, nous devons toujours être vigilant, dit-il d'une voix saccadé. Et Sherlock n'est pas encore rentré donc ce n'est pas fini.

Elle sembla un peu décontenancée par la réponse vive et froide mais elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se leva.

\- Faire les valises, dit-elle aussi légèrement que possible et alla dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elle faisait ses valises, lentement, elle pensa à son retour à son appartement.

Plus de compagnie pour les soirées télé (tu le fais seule depuis des années, Molly !), la lecture, seule (comme tout le monde ? Allez Molly !), plus de soirées piano (qu'est-ce que YouTube pour Molly ?)

Mycroft sera heureux maintenant d'être à nouveau seul, pensa-t-elle.

Cette nuit-là, Mycroft lut son livre alors qu'il mâchait distraitement un bâton de menthe poivrée mais ne put pas vraiment se concentrer. _On pensait que la déesse égyptienne Neith contrôlait le tissage des fils de la destinée humaine. Ainsi, l'un de ses nombreux symboles sacrés était une araignée tissant sa toile. L'idée du monde et du temps comme toile d'araignée est commune à toutes les cultures et à toutes les époques._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Mycroft mais qu'est-ce que tu fais... Tu ne pourras plus manger de délicieux gâteaux ! Et tu ne verras plus Molly, évidemment... Bien, bien, bien... ça s'annonce très mal !**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre de l'auteur**

 **La Première Sonate en fa mineur, Op.5 : est une œuvre en quatre mouvements de 1901 qui témoigne déjà de la maîtrise de Medtner en matière de structure musicale. watch?v=vNeyd6N5MA**

 _ **(Vidéo qui ne semble plus être sur YouTube mais vous pouvez trouver la musique ici : watch?v=vN-eyd6N5MA)**_


	15. Chapitre 15

Mycroft était parti à son bureau très tôt le jour suivant, mais c'était samedi matin et Jeff lui dit qu'il ne serait pas de retour ce soir-là. Ce fut déjà Dimanche après-midi, alors elle fit ses adieux à tous les autres et Abdul, le chauffeur de Mycroft, la dépose à la maison.

Elle entra dans son appartement et regarda les alentours. C'était chez elle et elle devrait être heureuse d'être de retour, mais il semblait soudain si vide qu'elle se sentit malheureuse.

Elle déballa ses valises, pris une douche, mangea du poulet vindaloo et du riz que Maya avait emballé pour elle (ainsi que suffisamment de repas déjà préparés pour les conserver au congélateur et de la nourrir pendant une semaine !) et s'assit pour lire. Après qu'elle ait lu la même page trois fois sans retenir un seul mot, elle soupira, se leva et alla à la cuisine pour cuisiner.

Elle cuisine 12 rouleaux à la cannelles et quand ils furent prêt, elle ne fit que les regarder sur le plateau.

Puis une idée lui vint et elle sourit lentement, sortit son nouveau portable, prit une photo du plateau et l'envoya à Mycroft.

\- Désolée que tu manques ça, dit-elle et elle l'envoya avec un smiley.

Mycroft était assis au Diogenes Club. Il n'y avait plus de travail au bureau mais il ne pouvait pas faire face à l'idée d'être à la maison quand Molly n'était pas là. Il ne voulait pas faire semblant qu'elle n'avait jamais été là alors qu'il été rentré chez lui le dimanche soir pendant 6 semaines.

Il attrapa le téléphone quand il vibra et vit que Molly avait envoyé un message. Il l'ouvrit et regarda la photo des rouleaux à la cannelle, le smiley, le texte. Il regarda jusqu'à ce que l'écran se verrouille et il ne répondit jamais.

Cette nuit, il renvoya le triffle pudding que le majordome (Jules ? Jafar ?) avait gardé sur sa table de nuit et lut son livre en buvant un verre d'eau pétillante.

 _La capacité d'une toile d'araignée à s'adapter à différents niveaux de stress est la clé de sa remarquable stabilité. Les toiles résistent à une variété de stress, y compris les vents de la force d'un ouragan. Les scientifiques ont découvert que la conception d'une toile d'araignée ne permet qu'à un seul fil de se briser, de sorte que le reste de la toile reste intact. « C'est époustouflant parce que si un bâtiment, une voiture, ou un avion est exposé à des fortes contraintes mécaniques, il se brise généralement dans son ensemble et la structure entière devient dysfonctionnelle », explique Markus Buehler, du Massachusetts Institute of Technology, aux Etats Unis, qui a dirigé l'étude._

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Molly attendit jusqu'au lentement matin et comme le téléphone restait silencieux et éteint, elle se mit au travail, rangea les 12 rouleaux de cannelle dans une boîte et les donna à Mike Stamford. Elle discuta brièvement avec lui de "ses vacances", se rendit au laboratoire pour rattraper son retard et se mit au travail. Elle travailla tard et pensa qu'il était bon d'être de retour dans ce qu'elle faisait de mieux.

Être entourée de morts qui lui racontaient leurs histoires mais qui ne pouvaient pas lui faire de mal. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle attendait de Mycroft. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Et elle était tellement fatiguée de penser à tout ça.

Elle rentra chez elle, dina rapidement et s'endormit tôt épuisée d'être de retour au travail après si longtemps.

La routine recommença et chaque jour quand elle rentrait à la maison elle cuisinait, nettoyait, elle regardait la télé, lisait des livres.

Mais pour une raison quelconque, elle n'avait plus envie de cuisiner.

Elle se promena, remarquant de temps en temps le détachement de sécurité qui la suivait à distance discrète mais prête au cas où. Elle fit les courses, sortit les poubelles et fit sa lessive.

Elle avait l'impression d'être une somnambule dans sa propre vie et une partie de son cerveau s'émerveillait de la perception altérée du temps. Il y avait à peine six semaines, elle avait quitté l'appartement pour ses « vacances » mais il semblait déjà qu'une vie entière s'était écoulée.

Elle n'était plus la même Molly.

La première semaine de son retour, John lui proposa d'aller prendre un thé et la tint au courant des avancées de son livre. Il semblait que tout se passait très bien. Elle vint à sa rencontre mais ne lui cuisina rien cette fois-ci. Elle promit de lui présenter quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait qui publiait des revues scientifiques et qui connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider à éditer son livre.

Elle s'assit pour regarder la télé cette nuit là et changea de chaine quand elle vit une rediffusion de Docteur Who. Elle regarda un programme ennuyeux, ennuyeux sur la compréhension du rôle des nouvelles technologies dans leur vie. Jusqu'à ce que le sujet ne passe à la conscience et aux robots et qu'elle change de chaine à nouveau.

La semaine suivante, elle rendit visite à Mrs Hudson et acheta des fleurs en chemin. A quoi bon prendre des pâtisseries à la boulangerie, pour quelqu'un qui est si douée pour ça toute seule, pensa-t-elle. Mrs. Hudson avait en effet préparé un excellent pudding au pain, mais Molly ne put en manger plus d'une cuillère, et seulement parce que Mrs. Hudson avait insisté. Elle prit du thé et resta une heure et l'écouter parler de Mr. Chatterjee, de Mrs. Turner et de sa sœur.

Ce soir-là après avoir diner et avoir nettoyer, elle parcourut sa bibliothèque et prit un de ces vieux livres préférés pour le relire. _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy._ Elle lut : « _Beaucoup étaient de plus en plus nombreux à penser qu'ls avaient tous fait une grosse erreur en descendant de l'arbre en premier. Et certains disent que même les arbres avaient été un mauvais coup, et que personne n'aurait jamais dû quitter les océans »._

Et elle leva les yeux de son livre pour partager quelque chose de drôle avec Mycroft puis cligna des yeux et regarda autour : son petit salon, la personne qui n'était pas assise dans la chaise à côté d'elle et soudain elle s'aperçut qu'elle ne voulait plus lire son livre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire de cette sensation de malaise dans l'estomac, passa donc un peu de temps à regarder des vidéos drôles de chats avant de s'endormir sur le canapé et de se réveiller à 6 heures du matin avec le cou très raide.

Une semaine plus tard, Greg l'appela et lui dit avec beaucoup de fierté qu'il avait passé en revue toutes les affaires dans lesquelles Sherlock avait apporté son aide et qu'il avait présenté des preuves irréfutables que non seulement le génie n'avais commis aucun des crimes mais que la rapidité avec laquelle il avait aidée Scotland Yard à les résoudre avait sauvé de nombreuses vies. On dirait qu'ils allaient bientôt le réintégrer. En plus de cela, il était devenu instructeur aux cours de boxe. Il avait également commencé à travailler sur un programme de tutorat avec un vieil ami qui dirigeait une école pour enfants défavorisés. Elle lui dit que tout cela était merveilleux et il lui dit :

\- Non Molly, tu es merveilleuse. Tu m'as aidé à faire ça. Puis-je t'inviter à dîner pour te remercier ?

Ce serait sympa, pensa-t-elle mais c'était vendredi et elle voulait juste s'asseoir chez elle, écouter de la musique. Peut-être un récital de piano sur Youtube. Et donc elle déclina.

\- Un autre fois, merci Greg, dit-elle.

Elle décongela un autre des bons repas donné par Maya et puis surfa sur YouTube et écouta le cœur à moitié brisé quelques vidéos de sonates. Elle n'apprécia pas du tout et finalement, après une heure, arrêta de regarder les vidéos de personnes transformant des morceaux colorés en substance gluante. Puis elle se traina jusqu'au lit.

Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle fit ce weekend. Il n'y avait qu'un bruit blanc et de l'électricité statique grise, une pluie froid et triste de déception qui coulait à flots sur l'horizon vide et morne de sa vie. Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, c'était enfin fini et elle pouvait retourner au travail.

 **µµµµµµµµµ**

Ce lundi de la quatrième semaine de son retour, alors qu'elle quittait le service de St Barts, quelqu'un du bureau de Mike l'appela. Elle s'arrêta.

\- Bonjour, Dr. Hooper, je suis Pamela, la nouvelle Secrétaire, dit la jeune femme, en s'approchant d'elle et en lui remettant un colis. C'est arrivé pour vous il y a quelques semaines, d'après ce que je vois. Je suis désolée, mais j'étais en congé pendant quelques semaines alors je ne l'ai vu qu'aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce n'était pas urgent !

Molly la remercia et le prit, plutôt déconcertée parce que ça pouvait être. Elle l'ouvrit en arrivant aux vestiaires et sortit deux tee-shirts. La Vérité te Libéra mais D'abord elle te Fera Chiez.

Elle regarda les tee-shirts et n'est pas sûre si elle devait rire, pleurer ou hurler de rage. Oui, elle était furieuse en ce moment, mais quelle était la vérité qui allait la libérer ?

Elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de ça maintenant. Elle n'avait juste pas le courage de s'en occuper maintenant. Alors elle mit les tee-shirts dans son casier et rentra chez elle, gardant l'esprit l'esprit vide du mieux qu'elle le put tout au long de sa marche jusqu'au métro et toute la soirée jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain, après le travail, elle ramena les tee-shirts chez elle pour ne pas avoir à les voir tous les jours à l'ouverture du casier. Elle les mit à l'arrière du second placard dans sa chambre. En les jetant là, elle vit le manteau et l'écharpe de rechange de Sherlock, et deux chemises repassées sur un cintre et ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Elle s'assit sur son lit et pleura pendant une heure entière. Elle ne savait plus pour quoi ou pour qui elle pleurait, mais avait vraiment, vraiment besoin de parler. Les larmes et le sommeil ne comblaient pas les vides en elle mais elle s'adonna aux deux. Le lendemain matin, elle se sentit si vide qu'elle pensa qu'un coup de vent pourrait l'emporter.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Pauvre Molly ça s'appelle un énorme chagrin d'amour... Qui va faire le premier pas d'après vous ?**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Mai**

Un mois était passé et elle marchait toujours comme une somnambule dans sa vie quand, un dimanche matin, elle reçut un message de Mycroft. Elle l'ouvrit mécaniquement. Il était blanc.

Pendant une seconde, elle ne souvint pas de ce que cela signifiait ou pourquoi elle devait s'en soucier.

Elle le regarda pendant très longtemps.

 **Juin**

Sherlock était revenu. Le jeu était finalement fini et les anges avaient gagné. Il était tombé et maintenant ressuscité.

Il alla voir John en premier bien sûr et il fit une blague au mauvais moment, alors qu'il était avec l'équipe de sa clinique au pub local. Et se prit un coup de poing dans la figure pour les problèmes qu'il avait causé.

John s'était apparemment éloigné de lui avec rage, mais était revenu dans les 12 heures, réalisant que rien ne pouvait le tenir éloigné et que même la mort ne pouvait les séparer. Il eut finalement le courage de dire à l'homme en chair et os ce que, chaque mois, il avait dit sur sa tombe.

\- Je t'aime Sherlock Holmes. Ne me laisse passe seul. S'il te plait ne soit pas mort. Je t'aime, S'il te plait.

Mycroft avait élevé la surveillance du 221B comme nuit à risque quand il avait réalisé que John était parti en claquant la porte après avoir vu Sherlock. Ce à quoi il ne s'attendait pas, c'était que le bon docteur revienne et que le danger soit finalement pour son équipe de surveillance, puisqu'ils espionnaient lorsque John avait finalement déclaré son amour et que Sherlock avait fait de même... Pour l'heure suivante ou plus !

Il ne l'avait certainement pas vu venir et sa première pensée fut pour Molly.

Mais que pourrait-il lui dire maintenant après l'avoir complètement ignoré ces trois derniers mois ? Il se rappela que seul la solitude protégeait mais les mots sonnaient creux même dans son cerveau. Molly avait-elle l'impression que la solitude la protégeait, maintenant que Sherlock avait fermé toutes les portes de tout ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour lui ?

Il prit son téléphone, le regarda et après une minute il le remit dans sa poche. Il avait depuis longtemps cessé de retourner à la maison pour le souper, alors il alla au Club comme d'habitude et lentement prit quelque chose à manger, refusa le dessert sans même savoir ce que c'était. Il lut son livre ce soir-là : _Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de l'histoire de Rumpelstiltskin, la fille d'un meunier qui pouvait transformer la paille en or ? Ce n'est qu'un conte de fées, bien sûr, mais il y a des araignées qui peuvent produire de la soie dorée. Ce sont les araignées Nephila, ou les orfèvres de la soie dorée. En effet, les toiles de ces araignées brillent comme de l'or à la lumière du soleil prenant les abeilles au piège, alors qu'à l'ombre elles offrent un excellent camouflage. Le plus grand morceau de soie d'araignée d'or mesure 11 pieds sur 4 et a mis quatre ans à être fabriqué !_

 _ **µµµµµµµµµµµ**_

 _ **Sherlock The Retour! Mycroft semble toujours bien embêté mais peut-être que le comportement de John va l'aider à prendre une décision. Je n'étais pas du tout pour le couple John/ Sherlock avant (surtout parce que j'avais les livres en tête et vu les anciennes adaptations) mais maintenant dès que je revois la série de la BBC je remarque toutes les ambiguïtés entre les deux... Et c'est vraiment trop génial.**_


	17. Chapitre 17

Le jour suivant quand Molly ferma la porte de son casier au laboratoire, Sherlock se tenait là, les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le col relevé, l'écharpe bleue autour de son cou.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux et tendit la main pour toucher son visage. Il était réel ! Il était de retour !

Il lui tint la main lui dit :

\- Merci Molly. D'avoir sauvé tant de vies. De m'avoir sauvé. D'avoir sauvé John.

Elle le serra dans ses bras et il fit de même.

Puis John arriva de derrière lui et elle détourna le regard. De peur qu'il soit en colère contre elle pour tous ces mensonges, pendant des mois et des années.

Mais il sourit et lui dit :

\- Merci Molly. De m'avoir sauvé. De l'avoir sauvé. Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu le courage de faire ça. Tu es une vraie guerrière !

Il lui donna la première ébauche du livre qu'il avait écrit. Il était dédicacé à Sherlock bien sûr mais à elle aussi : Merci Molly Hooper de m'avoir donné espoir, courage et réconfort et d'avoir été la lumière qui m'a guidé dans la tempête.

Elle le regarda :

\- Oh, merci John ! C'est une si belle chose que tu dis...

\- Je le pense Molly. Sans toi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu les premiers mois. Tu m'as donné un but et oui, je suis en colère d'avoir été tenu dans l'ignorance mais je sais que ce n'était pas à toi de révéler ce secret.

Molly regarda alors Sherlock et réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué l'ecchymose bleu pourpre qui s'étendait sur son menton mais sagement elle ne dit rien.

\- Mais ton courage m'a motivé Molly et j'ai trouvé le courage de dire ce que j'avais à dire.

Puis John tendit sa main à Sherlock, qui la prit avec un sourire et porta leurs mains jointes à ses lèvres. Ils se regardèrent l'un et l'autre d'une façon qui aurait pu briser son cœur en mille morceaux si elle avait été la Molly d'il y a un an.

Elle les regarda tout les deux et sentit quelque chose se débloquer en elle. C'était comme si elle avait été à l'intérieur d'une cage qu'elle avait elle-même fabriquée et qu'une porte s'était ouverte.

Elle donna un faux coup de poing à John dans son bras et lui dit :

\- Tant mieux pour toi Docteur John Watson, tu n'as certainement pas perdu de temps cette fois-ci ! Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Sherlock lui donna un sourire presque timide et ils quittèrent tous ensemble St Barts. Les deux hommes retournèrent à Baker Street, se tenant toujours la main quand ils s'assirent dans le taxi et elle prit le métro pour rentrer chez elle.

 **µµµµµµµµµµ**

Elle se sentit presque étourdie de bonheur à ce moment-là.

Elle s'arrêta au Tesco en chemin et pris BEAUCOUP d'ingrédients. Elle revint à la maison et posa tout sur le comptoir de la cuisine, prit une douche rapide pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de la morgue et se glissa dans son confortable pyjama, s'attacha les cheveux et cuisina.

Mycroft savait que Sherlock avait dû aller la voir plus tôt dans la journée mais comme il n'avait pas de caméras dans les vestiaires de Barts il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'était passé. Il n'avait pas personnellement regardé les images de son appartement, même pas une fois depuis qu'elle était rentrée mais il les regarda aujourd'hui, car il avait besoin de savoir comment elle allait. Il la vit mesurer, verser et fouetter et il pensa qu'elle semblait fredonner. Elle était presque en train de tournoyer dans la cuisine. Elle mit un gros gâteau à cuire puis un autre et un troisième. Wow. Elle semblait être très heureuse que Sherlock soit revenu.

Soudain, il sentit une montée de colère. Son frère n'avait-il pas pris la peine de lui parler de John ? Ce ne ferait que briser encore plus son cœur. Et plus de larmes. Elle ne méritait vraiment pas ça après tout et certainement pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Il se sentit très frustré, agité et ses doigts le démangèrent de l'appeler mais que lui dirait-il et pourquoi l'écouterait-elle ?

Il s'éloigna de l'écran et essaya de penser à toutes les autres choses plus importantes pour lesquelles il avait besoin de son cerveau. Un navire était porté disparu dans le Pacifique, il n'était pas censé être retrouvé car tous les passagers participaient au programme de protection des témoins. Les négociations sur la station spatiale devaient être réglées pour s'assurer que la Chine continue de fermer les yeux sur certaines sections de surveillance de la frontière Inde – Tibet et le maudit Pape voulait venir à Londres en plein scandale sur les abus d'enfants alors que les groupes de défenses des droits de l'enfance menaçaient (à juste titre, pensa-t-il) de manifester et de faire de grands feux s'il était autorisé à venir.

Une heure passa, puis une de plus et encore une autre. Il s'était mis à réfléchir aux problèmes et avait donné des instructions à toute ses équipes. Il poussa un soupire en rayant une dernière chose sur sa liste et son téléphone vibra à ce moment -là. Il l'attrapa de la main gauche et le déverrouilla mécaniquement. Il se tourna pour regarder le message et son cœur manqua un battement quand il vit de qui venait le message.

Molly lui avait envoyé un message. On aurait dit une photo.

Oserait-il l'ouvrir ? Oserait-il ne pas l'ouvrir ? Avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Il l'ouvrit.

Elle portait un tee-shirt rose et un bas de pyjama de dessin animés, souriant de toutes ses dents et avait quelque chose de gris dans sa main qu'elle tenait à côté d'elle.

Aurait-elle pu luis envoyer ça par erreur au lieu de l'envoyer à une amie ?

Il allait probablement avoir bientôt besoin de lunettes de lectures, pensa -t-il en tapant sur le téléphone pour agrandir l'image. Il zooma tellement que tout ce qu'il put voir fut le tee-shirt rose et ce qui était écrit dessus. Il dézooma un peu et regarda ce qui était écrit comme si c'était une langue étrangère.

La Vérité te Libérera mais D'abord elle te Fera Chiez.

Son cerveau se figea.

Elle avait fait le tee-shirt. La citation qu'il avait dit qu'il voulait sur un tee-shirt. Elle l'avait fait. Et elle le portait.

Elle avait fait imprimer un tee-shirt avec la citation qu'il avait dit vouloir et elle le portait.

Et riait.

Et elle lui avait envoyé la photo avec son nouveau téléphone qui ne contenait que son numéro.

Il fit légèrement glisser l'image sur le côté et réalisa que ce qu'elle tenait était un tee-shirt assorti gris.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre ce que ce message signifiait. Il fut debout et quitta son bureau avant de pouvoir dire « parapluie ».

Il téléphona à Anthea depuis la voiture pour lui donner quelques instructions et lui demanda de lui apporter quelque chose quand il serait arrivé là où il allait.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

Molly envoya le message et attendit. Le glaçage du gâteau était prêt, les flûtes de champagnes étaient sorties ainsi que les assiettes spéciales (mais mal assorties) en porcelaine et deux fourchettes.

Elle essaya de lire en attendant mais elle ne pouvait pas du tout se concentrer. Elle essaya de s'allonger et de faire des exercices de respiration pour se calmer mais elle n'arrêtait pas de rire. Elle regardait son portable toutes les cinq minutes. Ça faisait 30 minutes qu'elle avait envoyé le message. En supposant qu'il était dans le pays et à Londres, elle lui donnait une heure au plus tard.

S'il n'était pas à Londres, elle espérait qu'il ne serait pas assez cruel pour ne pas lui répondre.

Une heure. Après tous ces mois... Elle pouvait sûrement attendre une heure.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **Attention, attention... Qu'est-ce que Mycroft va faire d'après vous ? Et qu'est-ce qu'à prévu Molly ?**

 **Je trouve l'idée du tee-shirt trop mignonne, je suis sûre que ça lui irait bien en plus !**


	18. Chapitre 18

Presque exactement une heure après qu'elle ait envoyé le message, il y eut un coup à sa porte. Elle resta immobile, soudain nerveuse face à ce qui allait se passer. Elle rajusta son tee-shirt rose, essuya ses paumes sur son pyjama et alla ouvrir la porte.

Mycroft se tenait là, l'air presque aussi nerveux qu'elle, bien qu'il semblât le cacher un peu mieux. Il semblait avoir perdu beaucoup de poids.

Elle le laissa entrer et se tint près de la table où elle avait posé le gâteau. Elle joua avec ses doigts et espéra vraiment qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle essayait de dire parce qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas trouver le mots pour le faire.

Il regarda le gâteau.

Trois niveaux, glaçage à la crème au beurre, des roses rosées et un liseré argenté.

Un gâteau de mariage parfaitement traditionnel.

Il sourit et, avec une étincelle dans l'œil, lui donna l'enveloppe qu'il tenait.

Elle l'ouvrit et trouva deux paquets de tickets d'une compagnie appelée "Voyages Lune de Miel".

De Londres Heathrow à destinations de villes en Inde, en Indonésie et en Italie.

\- Demande et répond, Dr Margaret Katherine Hooper, dit-il avec douceur quand elle leva les yeux. Me ferais-tu l'honneur ?

\- Oui. Pour tout le temps - espace Mr Reginald Mycroft Siger Holmes, dit-elle avec un sourire timide.

Et comme il n'y avait personne d'autre dans l'appartement pour dire « Vous pouvez maintenant embrasser la mariée », ils prirent eux- même la décision.

Et encore une fois, comme il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement pour les arrêter, ils continuèrent pendant un très long moment.

Plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur le canapé, portant le tee-shirt, avec Molly sur ses genoux qui lui donnait du gâteau tandis qu'il lui faisait boire du champagne, il fut heureux d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de demander que la surveillance soit arrêtée quand il avait quitté le bureau.

 **µµµµµµµµµµµµ**

 **C'est sûr que le dossier photos aurait valu de l'or si la surveillance était toujours activée ! Enfin ! Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants ? ça c'est dans l'épilogue qui arrive juste après ! (et non vous n'allez pas attendre demain... Je suis de très très très bonne humeur parce que je viens de décrocher le job d'été que je voulais ! donc il se peut très probablement qu'en plus de l'épilogue vous ayez une petite surprise !)**


	19. Epilogue

**Deux semaines plus tard**

Alors qu'ils étaient assis dans la suite royal du Taj Mahal Hotel à Agra, mangeant des gulab jamuns juteux et d'apaisant phirni à l'eau de rose, Mycroft alluma son téléphone pour lire le e-book.

\- Hmmm... Toujours en train de lire sur les araignées mon cupcake ? Lui demanda Molly.

Il la regarda.

\- Oui mon sucre d'orge, dit-il.

Et parce qu'il la connaissait mieux désormais, il demanda :

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien... C'est juste que j'ai toujours trouvé le Petit Chaperon Rouge plus intéressant que Little Miss Muffet.

Vraiment ?! Molly ne cessera jamais de la surprendre.

\- Pourquoi ça ma pomme d'amour ?

\- Et bien laisse-moi voir, dit-elle et elle s'assit un peu, ajustant son sweat à capuche rouge et en comptant sur ses doigts.

# Le loup gris a été le grand méchant des contes de fées pendant des siècles mais cet animal très intelligent n'a pas fait grand-chose pour justifier sa terrifiante réputation.

# Les loups ont un remarquable pouvoir d'endurance.

# Une fois qu'un loup a trouvé une compagne, ils restent généralement ensemble pour la vie.

# Les meutes de loups sont organisées selon une hiérarchie stricte, avec un mâle alpha dominant et une femelle alpha pas très loin derrière.

# Ils manifestent souvent une profonde affection pour leur famille et peuvent même se sacrifier pour protéger l'unité familiale.

Elle lui jeta un regard et lui sourit.

#Tous les adultes de la meute aident à prendre de soin des jeunes loups en leur apportant de la nourriture et en les surveillant pendant que d'autres chassent.

Et d'un coup, Mycroft se rendit compte que le temps des araignées était révolue.

Il était temps de voirce que faisaient les Grands Méchants Loups.

 **~ THE END ~**

 **Je me sens tout émue... Mycroft va bientôt jouer les Papa poules... Ou alors c'est moi qui interprète trop. Ça m'arrive ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette histoire. Pensez à lire la partie The End qui arrive : parce qu'il va y avoir une petite explication sur l'organisation de la suite des histoires qui vont être postées (non parce que sinon c'est surtout une formalité cette partie on ne va pas se mentir).**

 **Notes de fin de chapitre de l'auteur :**

 **Je n'ai pas pu résister à mettre AGRA même si Mary ne fait pas partie de l'histoire.**

 **###########**

 **Ladies & Gentlemen,**

Ceci est donc, comme à mon habitude, la fin de cette incroyable histoire et le début de mes remerciements.

Je dois rappeler que tout le mérite revient à **sherlock221Bismymuse.** Cette histoire était très agréable à traduire et je suis très heureuse qu'elle ait accepté !

Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont lus cette fiction et particulièrement celles et ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser des commentaires !

Bisous xxx

S.


End file.
